I will not die, I will survive
by Felharstory
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is no ordinary human! Mysterious and strong, what happens when he enrolls in this new school? SuperStrongIssei, NotReallyPervertedIssei, VerySmartIssei. Rated T for Violence, Strong Language and a risk of future lemons. IsseixHarem (most likely) More Genres: Drama, Supernatural, (Hurt,Comfort), Mystery, (Horror)
1. Chapter 1 A new day

Issei Hyoudou an ordinary boy that is what he would be labeled as or maybe an antisocial freak. Issei goes to the school Kuoh Academy as of now. He was transferred to this school recently and now his first day at school will begin.

**-Monday-**

It was a sunny day and Issei was walking to school, he was pretty exhausted because he was up all night thinking about his new school and all other things related to that. When Issei came to the front of the school he breathed in the air and sighed.

"Maybe this isn't that bad"

A crimson haired girl looked at the new student from an old school building, that building is now used by the Occult Research Club a.k.a. ORC.

"Your move Rias." Akeno said.

"Checkmate." Rias said.

"Ooh I am no match for you.'' Akeno said with a sad tone.

"Koneko I want you to give me some information about this new student." Rias said.

"Yes, I will get right to it then." Koneko said with a monotone voice.

'Let's see, I think it was class 1-C'. Issei thought for himself while looking around the corridors of the school. After a few minutes of walking he found class 1-C.

"Hello, I am new here". Issei said a bit nervously.

"Oh, so you must be the transfer student." The teacher said.

"Yes, I am supposed to be here right?" Issei said.

"If you are Issei Hyoudou, then yes." The teacher smiled.

Issei nodded in response.

"You can sit next to Koneko-chan." The teacher said pointing towards an empty desk at the far back of the classroom next to a window.

Issei walked to this desk and sat down; he felt a pair of eyes staring at him but ignored it, knowing it was the white haired little girl, also known as Koneko.

At the end of the day, Issei was pretty comfortable with this school; he was though at the center of attention and he didn't like it as much as you think some people would.

As Issei was walking home, he smiled as he thought.

'This will certainly be interesting.'

In a tree not far from Issei a small individual with white hair was looking at him with an intense gaze.

At Issei's home there were a bunch of books and stuff that looked like they were from the 1800-centuary but that is because they are. Imagine Issei's home as an old fashioned style from 1700. Issei went to the living room and sat down in his comfy leather armchair in front of the open fireplace. He took a sip of his tea and chuckled while smiling.

"Are you sure?" Rias said.

"Definitely, Issei is no threat Rias." Koneko said.

"You will keep observing him until I say so, is that understood Koneko?" Rias said rising her voice.

"Yes, I understand." Koneko said walking out of the room.

The fireplace was warm and Issei fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 10 Seconds and a smile

**-TUESDAY-**

"Better go to school or I will be late." Issei said looking out of the window.

In the classroom, Issei was looking out of the window not really listening to the teacher because Issei didn't really care about school.

"Issei, what happened 1945?" The history teacher asked.

"The end of world war 2 happened." Issei said.

"Very good but do you know who the 7th US President was?" The teacher asked while smiling.

"Andrew Jackson" Issei said.

"What?" The teacher said.

"Andrew Jackson was the 7th US President." Issei said again.

The whole class was surprised and the teacher was sweating bullets, Koneko was also quite surprised she thought also as the other classmates that Issei didn't care about school and was just the typical bad boy in school. But no, he surprised them big time and this made Koneko very curious. At the end of the day Issei had surprised every teacher.

'Issei knew much even though it looks like he doesn't pay any attention' thought Koneko.

**-AT THE O.R.C. -**

"Any new info on Issei?" Rias asked.

"Well he certainly knows a lot of stuff" Koneko said.

"So is that the only thing about him then?" A blonde haired teen said.

"I think you should try to be his friend Koneko and get some more information" A purple haired beauty said.

The O.R.C. consists of four teens, three girls and one boy. The boy's name is Kiba, he has a handsome face and has blonde hair, and he is deeply liked by the girls of the school. Koneko has white hair and is pretty small and is considered as the school mascot. Akeno has purple hair, a big chest and is considered as one of the most beautiful girls on the school. The most beautiful girl on the school is Rias Gremory, she has crimson red hair and also a big chest but not as big as Akeno. Both Akeno and Rias have long hair though Akeno has a ponytail while Rias has her hair hanging freely.

Issei was thrashing in his sleep, why you might ask well that is because he is dreaming. In Issei's dream:

"_Do you really think you can defeat me?" Issei said while blood spurted out of his mouth._

"_We already have Issei, Boilus!" A girl in a robe said holding out her hand towards Issei._

_More blood gushed out of Issei and he fell to his knees. There were now a total of 14 robed individuals moving towards Issei chanting __**Boilus**__. Issei got up on his feet then he got hit by an aluminum baseball bat on his knees and was quickly sent down again._

"_Not so fast Issei" the male smirked._

"_Fools" Issei said quietly._

"_Can't hear you Issei, are you crying for your friends or maybe your family, well too bad because they are all dead!" He began laughing._

_Issei now angry, sad moved at the speed of light and ripped out the man's heart, his laughter slowly died out between the blood that was coming out of his mouth and chest. Issei went into frenzy and killed all the witches/magicians._

"_I will never give up, one by one they will all fall" Issei said with a murderous smile._

Issei woke up sweating in the middle of the night. He decided that it would be best if he stayed up instead. Issei went down the stairs and to the kitchen, made some tea and later walked to the living room where he slumped down into his comfy armchair.

**-WEDNESDAY-**

On the way to school Issei had a flashback.

"_AAAARHGH" blood flowed from Issei's chest._

"_Prepare to die worthless piece of trash" a man said._

"_Never" Issei stretched out his hand and gripped the man's throat and tightened his hold._

_The man was suffocating and now crying, he was desperately trying to get Issei off him but in the end the man died. Issei was breathing heavily and pulled out…_

End of flashback.

Issei smiled, thinking about his past, sure there were many horrific moments and intense battles but in the end Issei always ended up on top. He has grown with time, gotten stronger, braver and so on.

The school bell rang and all students went to their classes. Issei did as he normally would on a school day; the commotion has also quieted down now so all was good. Issei was a loner and no students were bothering him except Koneko who was following him like always but this day she walked up to him and started talking.

"Hi my name is Koneko."

"Hi."

"So do you want to eat together Issei, I can call you Issei right?"

"You can call me that, I see no problem with you calling me by my name and for eating together, well sure." Issei said smiling.

'This seems rather fishy but it will probably be interesting and maybe I could figure out why she has stalked me since day 1.'

"Let's go then Issei." Said Koneko in a monotone voice.

They walked to the cafeteria and sat down at a table. There was an awkward atmosphere around them but they just kept eating their lunch and didn't talk. Rias and her friends (Kiba and Akeno) saw that it wasn't going to well with Issei so they decided to step in. The three of them sat down with Issei and Koneko.

"Hi can we sit here with you?" Rias asked smiling.

"I don't see a problem with it, are they your friends Koneko?"

"Yes they are my friends" Koneko replied.

''So how do you like this school so far Issei?" Rias asked still smiling.

"It is okay, I suppose" Issei said in monotone.

'What are they planning, this is really, really fishy.'

"Do you have a girlfriend Issei?" Akeno asked.

"No I haven't got a girlfriend" Issei said.

Akeno licked her lips but it gave no effect on Issei or that was what they thought atleast.

"Well I better go to class if I don't want to be late, see ya" Issei said walking away.

Issei waited outside the cafeteria for a little while, and as on queue they started talking about him. 'As expected' Issei smirked. Although he was smirking he was a bit sad that they had an ulterior objective behind trying to befriend him.

"So what have you found out about Issei?" Rias asked.

'So she is calling the shots.'

"Nothing new really, he is no threat Rias" Koneko said.

"Well if he is, I will have some fun yes?" Akeno sucked on her finger.

"So what do we do now Rias?" Kiba asked.

"Koneko could observe him for a little while longer or maybe we should end it, he might just be a normal high school student" Rias said.

"Then it's settled, keep tabs on him Koneko we believe in you."

They all left the cafeteria but Issei was not outside the cafeteria.

'So Koneko is going to keep following me, well I think we should end this little game now' Issei thought as he was smirking.

At home Issei was reading books, a lot of them. He was also training in his secret training room also fueling up to prepare himself. Issei was having a blast of a time. Right now he was reading the book of the ancient magic's. He trained for several hours until he finally went to bed.

'Tomorrow, anything can happen, I better be prepared ha-ha, I hope they are too for their own good'

**-THURSDAY-**

Issei Hyoudou a boy/man who has suffered worse than any other creature in this world and he is truly a force to be reckoned with.

On the way to school, Issei immediately knew he was being followed by Koneko again. As the school day slowly comes to an end, Issei looks out of the window in his last class and smiles. In the reflection of the window he smirks to Koneko and this scares Koneko a bit. So the class ends and all students goes home, almost everyone atleast. Issei is on his way home and he passes a playground then suddenly he stops and Sais:

"I know you have been following me around Koneko."

Koneko surprised but shows herself.

"Why are you following me Koneko?"

Koneko remains silent; thinking what she is supposed to do now, this is really an uncomfortable situation to be in.

"So you are going to remain silent, I see, well I know I can't trust you and I think you know that."

"You can tell your friends and your leader, Rias Gremory to stop snooping around, I don't like that you are trying to deceive me and befriend me with another goal in mind."

'He knows!'

"Yes I do know, Koneko" Issei said turning around and showed her a wicked smile.

"So do we have a deal Koneko?" Issei said stretching out his hand.

BOOOOM

Smoke and small flames covered the ground in front of Issei.

"Don't touch her Issei!" Rias yelled.

'Rias had casted some sort of destruction spell, are they? '

Soon after Rias, came Kiba and Akeno, Akeno was flying in the sky with devil wings.

'Devils…'

"What do you guys want?"

"Information about you, well either way, you have seen too much so it is time for us to put you down" Rias said with a serious tone.

Akeno shot thunder towards Issei and Rias shot destruction power against Issei. Issei dodged the attack. Then a sword appeared and started chopping but Issei just dodged every swing from Kiba's sword. Now Koneko joined the fight with her fists, she also tried to roundhouse kick Issei but Issei dodged every attack they made, they were getting tired now.

"Is this all you have Rias…Gremory?" Issei smirked.

"Now it's my turn" Issei rushed towards Kiba and delivered a powerful fist into his liver but that was just 10% of Issei's power and the result was Kiba spurting out blood and fell to his knees dropping his sword. Rias and the others just stared at what happened at their eyes.

'So he isn't an ordinary human' Rias thought.

"AAAAH-RRg-uh" Blood was gushing out of Koneko's mouth too and she was holding her left side where the kidney was located. Issei was still only using 10% of his power and he even hadn't used magic yet. Issei jumped and delivered a kick into Akeno's stomach making her fly and crash against a tree, rendering her unconscious. Rias was now the only one standing and all this happened in a matter of 10 seconds.

"Please stop this, we will not kill you or stalk you again, I promise" Rias now began sobbing.

"Yes I will stop this, because I will put you down so you will never do this again" He began laughing maniacally.

He grabbed her by the throat, and raised her from the ground while tightening his grip little by little.

"Ple-as-e Is-ssei do-n't do th-i-s "she was having big troubles speaking to the lack of oxygen and her throat being slowly crushed. He released his grip on her throat and she fell to the ground.

"This is a warning, Rias" Issei said.

That was the last thing she remembered before darkness fell upon her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 True Fear And a Secret

**Hello everyone who likes this fanfic about High School DxD! I will not be able to upload/update on this fanfic or create another fanfic because I will be away although you can expect new stuff on Sunday (2 November).**

**If you really like this story, I would suggest reading maybe half today and the rest on saturday because I will be home on sunday ;)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! See ya. Enjoy **d(O.O)b ****

The sky was dark and the only thing you could hear was the sound of the rain that poured down, Issei Hyoudou was sitting on a bench in the forest. Was he crying, no but even though you might be an emotionless monster you still have feelings. Issei had locked up his emotions a long time ago, when his family and friends died. The key to the chest that holds his emotions are long forgotten, no clue where it is or how it can be found. Issei looked down at his hands wondering how it could have come to this but there was no avoiding it, there will always be someone trying to make you feel bad or push you down, take away your happiness. He doesn't know why he even thought this would be any different from any of the other times; it always ends up the same. No love, no hope. A tear formed and ran down his cheek.

"AAA-AH" Rias screamed.

She looked around her and soon found out that she was in the club house, you know that old building near the school that is never used, but is now used by the Occult Research Club. Kiba and Koneko was getting medical treatment by Akeno, she was not as badly hurt as the other two. Rias though was sore in the throat but that was nothing compared to the broken liver and kidney, Kiba and Koneko suffered from.

"You're going down, you're going down, down, you walked all over me, and you never thought I'd be the one who's laughing now, now that you're going down." Issei sang in his mind.

"Is everyone alright Akeno?" Rias asked worried.

"Yes, they will be alright but they were on the edge of dying, so much blood, there was so much blood." Akeno said looking a bit terrified.

She composed herself and began to look outside the window to see if…

"Akeno, do you remember what happened?"

"We were following Issei and Koneko then Issei saved us from something."

"Yeah, I too remember something similar, there was a monster that surprised us then Issei saved us."

Unknown to the two beauties, the small beauty had awoken and she had a look of horror in her eyes. She remembered what the others couldn't and she was terrified because she knew that Issei is the monster, he didn't save them, and he attacked them if not almost murdering all four of them. How would she go to class when Issei is seated next to her? His wicked smile, his eyes filled with hate and sorrow. She opened her eyes and saw Issei standing right in front of her grabbing her throat and tightens his grip which resulted in her squirming trying to break free. She was running out of air quickly if he kept up with this, she would pass out.

"Koneko don't worry, I will take care of you as you took care of me, and do you remember pretending to be my friend, stalking me, trying to kill me?" Issei said then he licked her cheek, a saliva thread formed as he pulled away. Koneko had opened her eyes to the largest, her pupils were small and they were shaking in fear and then everything went black.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Koneko screamed.

Rias and Akeno quickly went to Koneko who was now breathing heavily while sweating.

Issei chuckled, 'never underestimate someone; this is the punishment for you taking me as a fool.'

Koneko sobbed in Rias arms, and looked out of the window where she thought she saw something but she decided that she probably was just imagining things.

**-FRIDAY-**

Issei was drinking tea in his armchair this morning before school, he was happy at least it looks like he is, but who knows what the fuck is going around in his head. Issei brushed his teeth, got dressed and went to school, he was glad that the last day of school was here **(Saturday and Sunday=No School) **but he pondered if anyone would greet him, he did save them so, yeah they probably would and ask a bunch of questions blabla. As Issei entered school grounds he was instantly hugged by Rias, her soft big breasts was touching him, it was heaven he soon came to his senses and pushed her off him.

"What are you doing Rias?" Issei asked smiling.

'I will play this charade, it might be fun eh?'

"Well you saved me yesterday and this is my way of thanking you" Rias said happily.

"I see" Issei said but he turned his head and saw Akeno standing beside him tugging at his arm.

"Issei I want to thank you too" she then hugged him and Issei was in heaven once again for a moment before Akeno pulled away.

"We can discuss this later, and don't worry I will keep your devil secret so don't worry" Issei said waving goodbye as he went to his class.

At class Koneko was already at her seat looking out of the window, but she quickly turned her gaze elsewhere when Issei sat down at his desk. He sighed, not really wanting to deal with this but if he doesn't Koneko will most likely cause problems for him. So Issei turned towards Koneko and said:

"Koneko are you alright?"

"Im ok" she replied almost like a whisper.

"If you say so but I wanna talk with you later is that ok?"

'I really do not want to talk with him alone, maybe if…'

'I see, so she is scared, well I will go with it then' Issei smirked.

"Issei you can come by the club house later, we can talk then ok?"

"Sure, sounds good" Issei smiled.

At the end of school, Issei walked towards the club house whistling to himself. He opened the door but he couldn't step inside. This made Issei a bit irritated, he yelled:

"Hello! Anyone home?"

"Oh Hello Issei we have waited for you" Rias said.

"Can I come in?" Issei asked politely.

"Of course, come in, make yourself at home" Rias said smiling.

Issei smiled then took a step and walked into the building. He followed Rias to the living room where everyone else had gathered, everyone was smiling although Koneko's smiling was not genuine, and it was clearly a façade.

"So Koneko, you have acted very strangely as of today" Issei said still smiling.

'He knows I'm sure of it, what am I supposed to do now; everyone else doesn't remember a goddamn thing except this fantasy of Issei saving us all.' Koneko thought.

"Oh you have Koneko, why?" Akeno asked.

"Uhm, uuuh" Koneko said trying to come up with something to say.

"Is it maybe because I saved you and you are shy" Issei said patting Koneko on the head.

This resulted in a blink of an eye; Koneko grabbed Issei's hand and snapped it. She then backed away quickly, getting into a fighting stance.

"Koneko!" the two beauties screamed.

"Apologize right away to Issei!" Koneko refused to apologize to this bastard, she would rather die than apologize to this monster.

"My, my, you are a feisty little girl aren't you?" Issei said smiling before he fixed his hand. Issei was approaching Koneko slowly but suddenly flames erupted from the floor and a man stepped out of the flames.

"Rias, my lovely soon to be bride, come now we shall be preparing for the party." The man said.

"Riser, I have already told you that I do not want to marry you" Rias said.

"But you must, don't you remember what our families decided on?" Riser said as he began touching Rias leg.

"I said no!"

"You will marry me if you don't I will burn every one of these low-class devils to ashes.

"She doesn't want to marry you shithead" Issei said.

"Why you little.."

"Issei…stop" Rias said.

"No, I don't think anyone should be forced into a marriage and as I see this you clearly do not like this guy right?" Issei said walking towards Riser.

"So please go back to where you came from bird brain".

"Do you even know who you are talking to, I am Riser Phoenix".

"I don't actually give a f.u.c.k." Issei said.

"Enough!" A woman in maid's clothes yelled.

"Your brother knew something like this would happen so he decided that a rating game would set the score of the argument" the maid said.

"I am up for it!" Issei yelled.

"Issei don't you will be…" Rias said quietly.

"Don't worry, I will teach this asshole not to mess with you" Issei gave thumbs up to Rias.

'Geez all of this just to…well It's only a small price for a big reward'

"Then let the battle begin" the maid said.

'Now Issei will disappear, I hope' Koneko thought to herself.

Issei and the others were teleported to an arena but Issei was the one fighting against Riser and his peer. Yeah Issei knows what is going on, he has been around for a long time. The arena was the school grounds, and Issei started at the clubhouse and rushed towards the gym. He was expecting the whole or at least some people to come there; it was the middle of the battleground. In the gym he saw everyone except Riser and his queen.

Two pawns were charging at Issei but in a flash he quickly delivered a punch right into their stomach, in an instant they both fell to the ground and disappeared in blue powder.

[2 Pawns, Riser retired] the announcer said.

Two more pawns dressed like maids began swinging their fists towards Issei but he quickly dodged them with ease and swept them off their feet and they landed on the ground with a THUMP.

[2 Pawns, Riser Retired] the announcer said.

Issei wasn't even breaking a sweat; Rias and her peerage watched the match and were pretty surprised. Koneko however was quite terrified but she was clinging onto the hope that Issei would die, because you know.

Two girls with chainsaws and two other girls who looked like cats started to surround Issei.

"You can't possibly defeat all of us nya"

"I will chop you to pieces for disrespecting Riser" Issei just smiled at them and disappeared, he left them confused. Issei was now behind a rook dressed in Chinese clothing, he sent ha jab to her throat and she went down and as the other rook was coming from the side with a wild haymaker, Issei just side kicked her in the stomach and she went down.

[2 Rooks, Riser Retired] the announcer spoke.

"How is this possible? End this now!" Riser yelled.

Issei ran into the gym again and slapped one of the cat girls and she went flying into the wall, he then proceeded with a 20% power low kick to the other cat girl and she screamed in agony before she disappeared in a blue cloud of powder. The two remaining pawns with chainsaws looked dumbfounded and before you know it Issei delivered 5% power fist into both of their kidneys resulting in both girls defeat.

[4 Pawns, Riser Retired] the announcer said.

"That was easy" Issei said laughing. Issei jumped up into the air and beneath him were two girls with swords and both of their swords were stuck into the floor of the gym. He dove down and dragged out both swords and stabbed both girls with their own sword.

[2 Knights, Riser Retired] the announcer said.

It was now only Riser and his queen left, and with that Issei went out of the arena.

BOOOM!

There was a huge crater where Issei had been standing but there was magical shield around him, protecting him.

"Sneak attacks won't do you any good" Issei said before leaping into the air and delivering five punches into the queen's stomach. Issei dived down onto the school buildings roof and landed while he waited for the announcer to say… [Queen, Riser Retired]

"Hey there boy, I really didn't think you would make it this far but the more you know, now watch me as I turn your body into ashes"

"I am older than you bird brain"

"What?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" The scream echoed throughout the battleground, Issei had penetrated Risers chest and was slowly pulling out his heart.

"What a-re you doi-i-ing this is an im-por-tant marriage for the devil community, stop this now!" Riser screamed. In response Issei low kicked Riser's right leg and made Riser scream even more.

"Stop this, AAAARHGGHFFFf" blood was pouring out of Riser's mouth and chest.

"As you wish Riser, I will stop it by killing you" Issei showed him his wicked smile and began ripping out his heart while watching Riser choke on his own blood.

"Stop don't hurt him, you win, please don't hurt my brother" a blonde girl said.

"Do you think I am stupid? Of course I have won, I am ripping him apart duh and move or I'll have to kill you too."

The blonde girl whose name is Ravel Phoenix blushed slightly.

"I can't be kill-ed AAAAHHHHRGH" Riser said, spurting out more blood.

"Are you willing to test that theory Riser?" Issei asked licking his lips.

"Maybe someone for you Akeno, don't you think?" Rias said winking to Akeno. Akeno just blushed and resumed watching Issei.

"I surrender" those were the last words Riser spoke before everyone disappeared out of the arena.

**-BACK AT THE CLUBROOM-**

"Issei thank you so much" Rias said hugging Issei before kissing him on the lips. Issei blushed and was kind of shocked, he didn't really expect that but he did expect that she would be grateful.

"That was some great fighting Issei" Akeno said winking at him.

"Nice job Issei" Kiba said. 'I think that was the first time he have ever talked'.

Koneko was just scared, looking at Issei while he was laughing and enjoying himself with her friends. 'He didn't even break a sweat, no burn marks. Who is he? What is he? He sure is powerful.'

"Issei how old are you?" Rias asked.

"I am over 1000 years old why do you ask?" Issei smiled and then looked at Koneko.


	4. Chapter 4 Koneko Toujou

**WARNING! (Sexual stuff) WARNING!**

**So, hello everybody! I'm back and this story will now continue, I am really happy that you like it so far, I also greatly appreciate reviews, and if you favorite this story or me as author or if you follow this story or me as an author. It makes me very happy, see ya! d(^.^)b**

**(Excellent Lewamus Prime, it is a very good observation/summary of Issei)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own High school DxD**

**Previously on "May God have mercy upon my enemies because I won't" **

**(I should really change the title o_o)**

"_**Issei how old are you?" Rias asked.**_

"_**I am over 1000 years old why do you ask?" Issei smiled and then looked at Koneko.**_

"What?" Rias said very surprised, she really wasn't sure if she heard right.

"I said that I am 16 years old" Issei said smiling.

"Oh, I thought you said over 1000 year's old, hahaha" Rias said laughing.

"Yeah that would be ridiculous, right?" Issei said scratching the back of his head.

"You are clearly not a normal boy Issei, so what are you?" Akeno said with a seductive voice.

'Ehm what should I say, uuh, I know!' Issei thought.

"I am a witch or warlock, it is kind of the same thing" Issei said smiling.

"I see but you are very skilled in hand to hand combat though Issei" Kiba said.

"Yeah that is because you should cover your weak points" Issei said still smiling.

After some small talk and celebration of the great Issei that saved Rias Gremory. Issei left the club house and began walking home in deep thought.

'Now that I have their trust, if only I could get a little bit closer to Rias, I am sure I can meet the devil king' Issei smiled and chuckled evilly. Issei reached his home, he went inside, began reading and doing some training in his training room. After this he did as he usually does and plumped down on his comfy armchair in front of his fireplace.

'The smell of burnt wood was wonderful, now I will continue with my plan' Issei thought to himself.

"Rias there is something that I have to tell you" Koneko said while shivering.

"Yes, Koneko what is it?" Rias said with a motherly voice.

"Issei is evil don't trust him!" Koneko said looking down.

"Ara, ara Koneko, Issei haven't done anything wrong, there is no need to be greedy, I am just very grateful that Issei have saved me twice now but don't worry I will pay attention to you too" Rias said smiling while patting Koneko's head.

"No!" Koneko yelled with teary eyes looking directly at Rias.

Rias backed away and looked at Koneko and waited for her to continue.

"Rias, he is not someone you can trust, he is lying, he is a monster, we aren't safe here, we should kill him or transfer school" Koneko said hysterically.

Rias felt sorry for Koneko, because Koneko was in love with Issei and she didn't want her to take Issei all for himself. So Rias sighed and crouched down to Koneko's level.

"Koneko, I know if you want Issei's attention, why don't you write a love letter or try to be alone with him, I can probably try to make so you and Issei are alone" Rias said winking to Koneko.

Koneko now was at the brink of falling into a deep depression, 'what happened to Rias' Koneko thought to herself while softly crying.

_Issei grabbed Rias hand and led her to a room where they were alone._

"_What are you doing Issei?" Rias said slightly blushing._

"_Where are we going?" Issei pushed Rias up the wall and looked her in the eyes. Rias was flushing like crazy but Issei was cool as ice._

"_Rias, I am not evil, you can trust me, if Koneko says to you that I am evil, she is probably trying to get me to herself because she is in love with me" Issei said looking into Rias eyes._

"_So if Koneko says that I am evil…"_

"_She is in love with you and wants you all to herself because she is greedy." Rias said with emotionless eyes._

"_If anyone else says that I am evil, they are only…" Issei said._

"_They want you for themselves" Rias said._

"_Good, now forget that we had this conversation and go back to the party" Issei said._

"I won't let you deceive my friends Issei, I will destroy you, prepare yourself." Koneko said wiping her eyes and ran out of the club house then ran to Issei's house.

'All my friends tricked by this Issei, I will show him the pain I have suffered because of him, he is just a weak high school boy, I will torture him, no he doesn't deserve to live another minute, I will snap his neck, burn his body'

'He made me weak, he messed with me and now he is going to pay the price' Koneko thought as her anger was boiling. She was now approaching the door to his house, Issei's house looked pretty old but that is just because Issei is a weirdo and now he is going to die. Koneko slowly opened the door, it wasn't locked, 'what a fool'. She walked into the house and saw that the style was clearly out of date, 'as expected of a weirdo'. There were paintings hanging on the wall they really looked depressing, one painting looked like a child crying while having a sword penetrating his chest. 'A sick weirdo that probably likes children in pain'. Now Koneko was entering the living room and there she saw the back of the head of Issei.

**(Recommended, ****play music****: Time of Dying/ Artist: Three Days Grace) ****then resume reading****.**

"I have been expecting you" Issei said.

"Then you probably know what I want" Koneko said.

"A kiss maybe?" Issei said teasing Koneko.

"Yeah, sure come over here and let me kiss you" Koneko said smiling. Issei put the cup on a small wooden table that was next to the armchair and got up. He walked over to Koneko and crouched down and closed his eyes. 'Fool' Koneko thought as she took her hands and snapped Issei's neck. Issei fell to the floor, stone dead. 'He is dead, finally dead' Koneko thought happily.

"I can't imagine what Rias sees in you or any other creature on this planet would, you are just a waste of space" she said with venom in her voice.

The words echoed through the air, _just a waste of space, waste of space._ _Pathetic, fool, worthless, creep, weak, piece of shit._ Koneko spit on Issei's corpse and kicked him in the ribs.

"Just as I thought, weak and naïve, I can't don't even know why I was afraid of you, look at you, you are dead, I am alive, I won, you lost, haha."

Issei began moving and got up and was now standing in front of Koneko and showed her his wicked smile and his psycho eyes.

"How are you alive? Why are you not dead?!" Koneko yelled and shot a punch towards Issei.

Issei grabbed Koneko's fist with one hand and then threw her to the wall, paintings on the wall fell down. He slowly walked towards Koneko who was struggling to get up, she had gotten on her knees and hands and when she looked up she saw a hand coming towards her and it grabbed her by the hair and then a fist connected with her jaw. She flew across the room and landed on the floor, now rolling a bit before crashing into another wall.

"How is the pain Koneko, it is nothing compared to what I have felt" Issei said with an emotionless voice.

She got up on all four again but then Issei kicked her right in the ribs, and something cracked.

"AAAAAHAARRGH" She fell to the floor again.

"It hurts doesn't it" Issei said still with no emotion. He took her by the **(school uniform shirt)** and threw her so she crashed into his couch and the couch tipped over.

"These furniture are antique so please, Koneko"

"I will kill you" Koneko said quietly.

"What did you say? I can't hear you" Issei said smiling.

"I will kill you!" Koneko got up and tried to kick Issei in the ribs but he just side stepped and dodged the attack.

"Oh you are well, I'm waiting" Issei said spreading his arms, to show her that she could attack him.

Koneko formed her hand like a fist and sprinted towards Issei, hoping that she would smash his head. Issei just took her by the throat and squeezed a bit, she lost all her power and her arm dropped to the side.

"Aaa-hh-rg" Koneko was losing oxygen. He smiled at her and then lifted her up into the air and formed a fist with his other hand and punched her in the right kidney **(his POV)**.

"AAAH-ahah-hah-h-ah-h" Was the only thing she could muster out while being strangled. Issei then proceeded by ripping of the top of her school uniform showing off her pink bra. Koneko was terrified more than usual **(of course -.-)** 'is he going to rape me' Koneko thought as she regretted coming her.

"UOAHrg-uoahg-uoarr-uogrhh" That was the sounds that came from Koneko's mouth along with a flood of dark blood covering Issei's hand in blood and a big area on Koneko's chest. She was covered in bruises and in blood. Issei had penetrated her chest and was thinking of pulling Koneko's heart out. Blood was gushing out and Koneko had a few spazzes now and then. Her eyes had almost rolled all the way back into her skull. Her mouth was constantly pouring blood and sometimes blood would come shooting out.

"Koneko" Issei said quietly. He then kissed her on the forehead.

"Where is Koneko?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know, maybe training with Rias?" Kiba said.

It was then Rias came into the living room and asked:

"Have anyone seen Koneko?" Both of O.R.C. members looked worried, maybe something happened to her or maybe she just wanted to be alone.

"No we thought she was with you" Kiba said.

"No I haven't seen her since we talked about Issei" Rias said. She then realized maybe she confessed her love to him and they are right now doing some kinky stuff. Rias was drooling a bit and looked perverted.

"Ara, ara what are you thinking president?" Akeno asked licking her lips leaning closer to Rias.

Rias snapped out of her fantasy and told them what she and Koneko talked about some hours before she disappeared. All three of them wondered if they should be worried or not, they decided that they would call Koneko and check if she was alright.

**BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP…**

"No one is answering, she probably is busy with something so she can't hear her phone, maybe we should try to call Issei" Rias said.

**BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP…**

"Hello, Issei here"

"Hello Issei, I was wondering if Koneko perhaps is with you?"

"Yeah she is here"

"Good, can I talk to her, real quick?"

"About that, she can't I'm afraid, she is a bit occupied at the moment, I am truly sorry"

"Oh ok, but ask her to call me back later then ok?"

"Yeah no problem Rias, take care and say hello to everyone else and a special hello to Akeno, bye"

**BEEP**

"So what did he say?" Akeno asked.

"He says hi especially you" Rias said winking, Akeno blushed and looked down.

"So how was Koneko?" Kiba said

"She was occupied but he said that she would call later when she wasn't occupied" Rias said smiling.

"So there is no need to worry?" Kiba asked.

"Nope, she is in safe hands" Rias said.

**-SATURDAY-**

"OOUHM" Rias yawned. Rias got out of her bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. The water poured down on her soft big breasts and ran further down to her legs. After she was done with that, she dressed herself went to her kitchen and ate breakfast, of course she brushed her teeth too.

'I wonder if Koneko has come home yet, she hasn't called either.'

Later, around 12 AM the sun was shining and Akeno and Rias were shopping, they were dressed in casual clothes, both girls had skirts.

"Have you heard anything from Koneko?" Akeno asked.

"No and I guess you haven't either, I hope she is ok."

"It was you who told us not to worry; she is in safe hands, is he not?"

"Yeah you are right, now let's have some fun" Rias said smiling. They went to many different shops; most of them sold clothes and accessories. They laughed and forgot about Koneko.

"Do you feel the presence, Akeno?" Rias asked with a serious voice.

"Yes there is a fallen angel here" Akeno said, venom dripping from her words.

"We better be on our guard then" Rias said.

"Raynare what do you think about this?" Said a blonde girl dressed in sexy lingerie.

"You look sexy Mittelt."

"Oh thank you Raynare and what do you think Kalawarner?" Mittelt asked.

"I don't care, just pick something so we can leave already" Kalawarner said annoyed.

"Geez you are such a party pooper Kalawarner" Mittelt said pouting.

"Stop fighting you two, we have important business later with a certain red haired beauty" Raynare said.

"Whatever" Mittelt said before going into the changing room again "I'm buying this."

As the day passes, Rias and Akeno went home with their belongings, only just to be greeted by Kiba.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Akeno asked.

"I was wondering if any of you have heard anything from Koneko." Kiba asked.

"No we haven't actually, we can call again I suppose, and she has been gone for more than 12 hours now" Rias said.

The three of them walked to the clubhouse and rested a bit before calling Issei to check on Koneko.

**BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP…**

"Hello, Issei here"

"Hello Issei, Koneko hasn't called yet, what is going on?"

"Have something happened?" Rias asked.

"No, she is alright, she is a bit…exhausted so she can't call any of you yet or for that matter talk, that is how tired she is" Issei said.

"I see, can we come over, we can help and"

"No, the thing she needs right now is rest so if you guys come over it might only have a negative effect on her condition"

"Oh ok…well tell her that we are worried about her ok?"

"Sure, when she wakes up, she is sleeping right now."

"Ok bye" Rias said before ending the call.

"Well?" Kiba asked instantly after Rias put the phone down.

"She is sleeping and very exhausted and therefore she hasn't been able to call us or talk to us, Issei also said that she needs to rest and that we should not disturb her" Rias said looking a bit down.

"I guess we'll have to wait until she is feeling better" Akeno said smiling.

"Where am I?" asked Koneko with a sluggish voice. No reply was heard, it was dead silent. Koneko tried to move her arms but noticed her hands were chained to a wall.

"Please help me" her voice was quiet and you could hear that the words carried pain. She heard footsteps coming closer; she looked up from the ground and saw Issei.

"I see you have awoken Koneko" Issei said smiling.

"Who are you?"

"I am Issei of course, your savior" Issei said walking a bit closer. Koneko spat on Issei's face and said:

"You are a monster and not a savior you are far from being savior or even a human being you, sadistic…"

SLAP…

"How dare you talk to me that way, you ungrateful…" Issei said trying to calm himself.

There was a red handprint on Koneko's cheek; she turned her head to face Issei.

"I'm sorry, what I mean is that you are a…"

"Watch your tongue if you want to keep it" Issei said emotionlessly.

"I will ask you again, who are you?" Koneko said.

"Or maybe the question is, what are you?"

"Well that is for me to know and for you to ponder" Issei said smirking.

Issei began to leave the room where Koneko was being held.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to train a couple of hours" Issei answered. The door slowly closed and the room was covered in darkness. The room was very cold, Koneko shivered, all hope gone.

"Rias, Akeno, Kiba run…" Koneko said quietly, a tear ran down her cheek.

"_Hahaha"_

"_You are weak Issei" said a boy kicking him in the ribs._

"_Yeah" said a girl kicking him in the head._

_There was a boy lying on the ground, he was covered in bruises, blood poured out from his mouth. He was surrounded by boys and girls they were all making fun of him and abusing him. When they were done with their fun time, they went home._

"_I promise that I will become stronger, I will not die, I will survive and become stronger"_

Issei sat down in his armchair, picked up his cup of tea and looked at the fire while drinking his tea.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Did I forget to tell you? It also fucks you up mentally.**

**There was a request of a harem list so I will say the names that I have planned so far, if you have any suggestions let me know or don't. I will see you later!**

**: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Mittelt, (Kalawarner), (Asia)**


	5. Chapter 5 Many holes

**Now the story continues ^.^ after a short message**

**UPDATE OF THE HAREM LIST**

**(Thanks to redclaw39, thank you for good criticism and your suggestions, always appreciated)**

**Added: Serafall, Ravel, Ophis**

**Reviews, suggestions, favorite or follow makes me happy!**

**Next chapter, I hope you enjoy d(x.x)b**

**-SUNDAY-**

"Damn that tastes good, I feel so much stronger now" Issei said.

He put down his wine glass on the wooden table next to his armchair and got up and walked over to his bookcases. He dragged out a white book with a red mark on it. Suddenly a hidden passage opened up, Issei went down the stairs that had appeared behind the bookcase. After some walking, Issei came to a door that he opened only to find that Koneko wasn't there.

"Fuck…"

'Where could she have run off to, fuck, fuck, this totally fucks up my plan' Issei thought as he ran outside.

Somewhere in a forest a blood covered girl in torn clothes was running like a madman, panting, sweating. She could hear leaves and branches; he was closing in on her. 'I can't give up now, who knows what he'll do if he catches me.' Koneko could see the clubhouse in the distance, she began running faster, she knew she wouldn't make it to the house in time so she was forced to get inside another house and hide there.

Issei could smell the scent of the nekomata known as Koneko, yes he knew that she was a nekomata, as you might have noticed Issei know much and he isn't someone you want to fight if you can avoid it. It was 8:23 AM there wasn't anyone around so Issei was lucky no one have seen them at least he hopes no one has seen her.

Koneko saw her house; she decided she would be safe there, as she opened the door.

"Koneko did you really think you could hide from me?" Issei said smirking. Koneko quickly ran inside and tried to close the door but Issei didn't let that happen. Issei smiled and walked closer but as he was going to go inside the house, he noticed instantly that he couldn't get inside even if the door was wide open. Koneko was quite shocked to say the least but this wasn't a time to be impressed, she quickly ran to the living room and tried to call Rias.

Issei walked down to the street and walked a bit further away to a wooden fence and began tearing up the wooden fence and he held these long wooden (sticks) up like javelins. He walked into range of the house and aimed at the windows of the living room and began throwing them inside.

CRASH

The glass shattered and Koneko fell to the ground, not that she got hit by just of sheer surprise. The wooden fence stake was stuck to the wall of the living room. Another stake came flying and stuck to the wall also. Both shots were close to impaling Koneko but she was lucky.

"Come out Koneko, don't make me kill you" Issei yelled.

"Please answer, answer" Koneko said to herself while holding the phone next to her ear.

"Hello, Rias speaking"

"Rias, help I'm in my house, getting attacked, I need assistance"

"Ok hide, we are on our way, right now" Rias said before ending the call.

"So you asked Rias to save you, do you want blood on your hands? Do you want me to kill them too?" Issei said walking around on the street.

Koneko was sobbing behind a couch in the living room; she was lying on the floor embracing her phone, praying she would be saved. Issei was running out of options, they would come soon, he couldn't get inside the house and how would he explain why Koneko was bruised up and her clothes torn and why she is covered with blood. He decided that he should probably visit the underworld and hide there for the time being. But he didn't like to hide, he wasn't a coward but if he is going to fulfill his plan, it probably is the best follow up to this disaster.

"Koneko we are here!" Rias yelled from the street. They heard small sobs from inside the house, they entered the house, finding Koneko teary eyed, covered in blood, torn clothes and bruises all over her body.

"Koneko!" Akeno yelled. Akeno ran to Koneko and picked her up; she hugged her and whispered comforting words to her. The four of them walked out of her house, all three of them noticed that something clearly happened here but didn't ask her instead they went to the clubhouse.

"Knock, knock"

"Who's there?"

"Me, bird brain, open the door now"

Riser opened the door and in front of him, was Issei standing there with a smile on his face. Issei walked into the castle/mansion that Riser's family lived in. Riser was quite terrified of Issei because he knew that Issei could somehow kill him. Issei looked around only to found Ravel Phoenix's room, he knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and there stood Ravel, blonde hair in twintails and dressed in her pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow at the front.

Ravel blushed when she noticed who stood in front of her, Issei Hyoudou her crush. He stole her heart at the moment when he almost killed her brother. **(Strange girl, right?)**

"Can I come in Ravel?" Issei asked, bowing to Ravel.

'So polite and he knows my name.'

"Of course, Issei" Ravel said stepping to the side, allowing him to enter her bedroom.

"So why are you here Issei?" Ravel asked smiling.

"I needed to relax, there is so much stuff I have to think about" Issei said smiling also.

"Well, you have come to the right place; do you want to stay the night here?" Ravel asked blushing.

"Yes, if I'm allowed" Issei replied.

'I'm so happy now, if only he would agree on sleeping in my room now'

"You can sleep in my room if you want" Ravel said looking away, her face all red.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fun."

"I'm happy!"

'Shit, I said that out loud' Issei hugged Ravel and felt her breasts touching his chest, it felt amazing, not too enormous or small, he smelled her scent, she smelled like strawberries. While Issei was enjoying himself, Ravel was blushing like crazy and her mind was thinking of many perverted thoughts.

As night fell, the two teens fell asleep, Issei slept on a mattress on the floor. While Ravel slept in her bed dreaming lovely stuff about her and Issei.

**-AT THE CLUBHOUSE-**

"Do you feel better now Koneko?" Rias asked.

"Mm" was the response the small girl gave. Akeno and Rias were deeply concerned and they had so many questions, Kiba practicing his swordsman skills.

"Now Koneko who did this to you?" Rias asked.

"Issei…" replied Koneko very quietly.

"What did you say Koneko?" Rias asked as she sat down next to Koneko on the coach in the living room. Koneko fidgeted a bit before repeating herself with more confidence.

"Issei did this" Koneko said.

"Issei did this?" Rias asked confused. Akeno was also confused; maybe Koneko hasn't fully recovered from everything yet.

"No he couldn't he is our friend and…" Rias began.

"No he isn't our friend or our savior, he is a monster hiding behind a mask" Koneko said.

"I think you haven't fully recovered yet Koneko, we will talk later ok?" Rias said getting up.

Koneko grabbed Rias hand and looked her in the eyes and said:

"No, Issei is evil you must believe me, he is planning something, he is dangerous" Koneko said more serious now. Rias blinked a few times before saying:

"I believe you Koneko."

'I suddenly felt something disappear, no there is no way, Koneko, Koneko that bitch.'

Issei wrote a letter and left it on her nightstand then he opened a portal and walked into it. Issei reappeared outside the clubhouse. Issei sensed something coming towards him so he turned around and put his finger up, blocking the strike of the cold sword.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Issei said smiling.

"Stop it with your smiling, we know who you are!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Do you now" Issei said turning emotionless. Issei smacked away Kiba's sword and pushed his finger into Kiba's right shoulder, penetrating his skin, Issei quickly pulled out his finger and smiled.

"Aarh" Kiba muttered. Blood was coming out and stained Kiba's white shirt. Kiba prepared to summon a sword but Issei quickly roundhouse kicked Kiba in the stomach making Kiba crash into a tree with such force that on impact with the tree, blood just shot out of Kiba's mouth; there was also a hole in Kiba's stomach with more blood coming out. He lost consciousness and closed his eyes.

Rias and the others heard the commotion outside and ran out of the building and saw Issei looking at them. Koneko got into a fighting stance but she quickly got out of it as she remembered how pointless it would be fighting someone like Issei. But that didn't Akeno and Rias know, and she didn't have time to warn them because Akeno was already firing thunder at Issei.

"He dodged it, he's fast" Rias said.

"AAAAOHHHHH-HRH-rg" blood gushed out and flooded the ground, Akeno fell to the ground, there was a hole in her stomach also, Issei simply punched her and he was now looking at Rias.

"Rias stop you can't defeat…" Koneko didn't finish the sentence in time before Rias started shooting power of destruction towards Issei. He dodged them too, he was simply too fast for them, even Kiba couldn't match his speed and with kick to ribs, Rias crashed into the clubhouse's wall. All of them except Koneko were badly injured; the battlefield was full of blood. Koneko just stood there, knowing resistance was futile.

"Now Koneko, where were we?" Issei licked his lips and looked at the helpless nekomata.

ZZZZUUHOHM

Koneko just stared at the mildly surprised Issei who just had been hit by a light spear in the left shoulder. He pulled it out and threw it to the ground. Issei looked up in the sky and saw three fallen angels. Issei just smirked, how naïve of them to think that they could kill him.

"He looks so hot with his evil eyes" squealed Milttelt.

"Just kill him, Kalawarner" Raynere said irritated.

Kalawarner prepared to threw another light spear but Issei was gone. 'Where the fuck did he go?' Thought Kalawarner. Issei appeared out of nowhere behind the three fallen angels and delivered devastating kicks to Raynare and Mittelt, both of them fell to the ground unconscious, he then grabbed Kalawarner's throat and threw her to the ground, she got up and threw a right hook at Issei but he dodged it and grabbed her throat again but this time he squeezed and squeezed until her head fell off. Left were a body and a head and a bunch of blood. Koneko looked at the horrific scene in front of her.

"Stop this now" a man said.

"So you have finally arrived" Issei said bowing to the man while wiping off some blood from his hand.

"It is an honor to meet you Sirzechs Lucifer" Issei showed his wicked smile and psycho eyes.

"Close your eyes Koneko, this will be very messy" Issei's eyes turned to a reddish color.

**Harem list: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Raynare, Mittelt, Serafall, Ophis, Ravel, (Asia)**

**Deceased: Kalawarner/Fallen Angel (Killed by removal of head) =Decapitation/Killer: Issei Hyoudou**


	6. Update

**THIS IS AN UPDATE!**

**I want you to know that there is a poll if you want Sirzechs to die. You have the choice to decide on this poll. If it turns out as a draw I will decide what will happen if no one votes, I will also decide what is going to happen. The faster you can decide this the faster, the next chapter will come.**

**Because, I need to wait for your votes you know ^^**

**So I'll be waiting…**

Sirzechs and Issei locked eyes with each other both just standing there looking.


	7. Chapter 6 Sirzechs Lucifer

**Harem list (UPDATED) special thanks to Lewamus Prime for the suggestions and also the long reviews, it is really enjoyable to read while, for an example, waiting for the decision on Sirzechs life!.**

**It looks like it is a draw 2/2 I will make the decision, votes may have appeared while I wrote this but I think you will be happy with the outcome anyways. \(O.O)/**

**Harem list: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Mittelt, Serafall, Ophis, Ravel, (Asia), Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, (Gabriel), (Kunou), (Murayama), (Rosseweisse), (Tsubaki), (Grayfia)**

**Important! All character names above, that is () = There is 50% that they join the harem.**

"So Issei, what do you want?" Sirzechs asked.

"Nothing really" Issei said tilting his head to the left.

"I can give you a harem of girls, maybe a beautiful girl or power, a title…" Sirzechs began to negotiate.

"No, I can already fulfil those wishes on my own, and do you not think I'm strong?" Issei said looking into Sirzechs eyes.

"Sirzechs kill Issei!" Koneko screamed.

Sirzechs prepared to attack, and started glowing red with destruction power, he then shot all his power towards Issei, but instead of dodging the attack, Issei stretched out his right hand and took the hit of the massive magic attack. The whole attack was blocked by Issei's palm. Sirzechs amazed how easily his attack was blocked, didn't hesitate before shooting small orbs of destruction towards Issei. To dodge these orbs Issei began running, the orbs were closing in but Issei back flipped and rolled dodging two orbs. There was one orb left and it was only 5cm away from colliding with Issei's face but he simply ducked and the orb collided with a stone behind Issei, annihilating it.

"You sure have some amazing skills, Issei" Sirzechs said impressed. Issei crouched and picked up some pebbles then he played a bit with them in his hand. He then threw the pebbles towards Sirzechs he didn't even see them coming before the small stones had penetrated his armor and flesh.

'This power is tremendous' Sirzechs thought before he crashed into a tree. Sirzechs began to get up on his feet but was stopped by Issei.

"GaaawhRRRRAGFFFF-Rrffg" Sirzechs screamed while blood flushed out of his mouth. Sirzechs looked down and saw that Issei had penetrated his armor hand flesh and that his hand was holding his beating heart. It was truly a horrific experience for the Maou. 'It always ends with my hand in their chest, I wonder why' Issei thought while smiling at the terrified devil king.

"You are weak Sirzechs this isn't even half my strength yet you failed"

"BrafafaffffgHr" Sirzechs began to speak while blood gushed out from the spot where Issei had his hand shot through and also blood was pouring from his mouth while he spoke.

"Wh-at ar-e BRafagfh y-ou?" Sirzechs asked before he blacked out.

'Now I have my chance' Koneko thought as she quickly moved her arms towards Issei's neck.

"When will you learn Koneko" Issei spoke.

SNAP… Issei head turned, yes Koneko had once again snapped Issei's neck but this time it was different, Issei was still standing and now his head slowly turned back into its right position. Koneko was peeing her pants out of pure fear. Issei pulled out his hand out of Sirzechs chest and looked at Koneko.

"What an unsuspected turn of events" Issei said walking closer to Koneko and put his hand under her chin and lifted it slightly up while looking into her eyes.

"Forget this battle with Sirzechs, the thing you are going to do is helping me carry your friends back to my house" Issei said looking into Koneko's eyes.

"Yes Issei, I will do that" Koneko replied emotionless. Issei walked over to Sirzechs who was groaning in pain, none of his wounds had healed.

"Please don't kill them, I will do anything" Sirzechs said between his coughing. Issei crouched down to Sirzechs level and said:

"Then give me your power" Issei said.

"I will do that, but you have to promise to heal Rias and her peerage" Sirzechs said desperately.

"Then it's settled" Issei said laying his hand on Sirzechs forehead.

Issei and Sirzechs began glowing red and then it stopped. Sirzechs lost consciousness; Issei then placed Sirzechs body on his back and carried him to his house while Rias and her peerage were carried by Koneko. When they were at Issei's house, he ordered Koneko to take them to his resting room, in that room there were many beds and looked a little bit like a hospital room.

"Asia!" Issei yelled.

"Yes master, what is that you need?" Asia, a blonde girl dressed in nun's clothing said.

"I want you to heal these people and later when they wake up, can you please make breakfast and such" Issei said with a calm voice.

"Yes master, I will be glad to" She said with a cheery voice.

"Koneko you should rest too, so sleep for now"

"Yes Issei" replied Koneko before climbing into a bed and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Issei left the room to Asia; he then went to his secret passage behind the bookcases. There further inside the passage, Issei opened a door it was a large heavy wooden door. Inside the room at the far back was Sirzechs chained to the wall.

"Now Sirzechs tell me more about Rias and her peerage" Issei said looking at the defeated devil king.

**-MONDAY-**

"My head hurts like hell" Rias said holding her head. She looked around the room and saw the rest of her peerage. She quickly climbed out of bed and checked on Akeno and Kiba both of them had no longer gaping holes in their torso thanks to Asia's healing ability. Rias relived that they were both alright went and checked on Koneko. She also seemed alright, good now where were they was the first thought that came in Rias mind. Rias began looking around the house and smelled the scent of bacon and other delicious treats from the kitchen area that was located next to the living room. Rias tiptoed around the house, searching many rooms until she came across a study room it seemed like. The room was full of books, Rias went and looked through the books, and there were many books about magic, devil magic, angel magic and other magic from different creatures. There were books about dark magic and books that covered healing and also hand to hand combat, sword techniques and yoga, cooking, and much more. She was amazed on how many books there were about so much different things, the person that owns this must be very knowledgeable. After a couple of minutes spent in the study room, Rias found a very intriguing book that looked like journal or diary.

Now everyone in the resting room had woken up and began to chit chat and such also the breakfast was ready to be eaten. Rias looked at the book before opening it and looked inside, she read the text:

_Entry 1923 December 17_

_I have been observing Issei for many years now; he is truly an extraordinary individual. My conclusions isn't confirmed yet, I really do not know what species he is, I have seen him use magic but it looks like he prefers close combat rather than long range attacks with magic. I have seen him in the woods sometimes just sitting next to the river and it was almost that you could feel the pain that he holds. I really don't know what happened to him but it must have really changed him, I'm sure of it. He helps people sometimes but in these last years he has become more distant and emotionless. He usually avoids fighting but he fights almost every night now and not to speak about that he looks like he has gone mad. To anyone who reads this it is very crucial to approach Issei with caution, he might not look like a threat but he is the most powerful creature I've seen in my years. In my years I have seen him struggle, gotten abused and harassed it's very painful to even think about those memories. I really believe that there is a small shard of hope in his dark heart. But it might be too late; I can however give you some information dear reader on Issei. He has immense strength and willpower, he isn't afraid of anything, he doesn't underestimate anyone, and he is agile, fast, and intelligent. His fighting style seems to be a combination of all fighting styles making it almost impossible to predict his attacks. Issei possess a very strong regeneration ability making it nearly impossible to injure him, he have huge pain endurance and can keep fighting until he is victorious. He has died many times but he just doesn't stay dead. I can't say anymore, I think he is in this very room, beware!_

"Rias what are you doing?" said a seductive voice.

"Uhm, I was…" Rias began.

"I think I will have to punish you" said the voice as the person came closer.

"OoAaaaah" Rias let out a moan as the persons hand played with her breasts. The person looked Rias in the eyes and Rias looked Issei in the eyes before they started making out. It was a fight between their tongues, an endless battle. Rias moaned and started undressing Issei. Issei was rock hard and stopped their make out session. Rias pouted but her pout turned into scream as Issei ripped out Rias heart, her pale curvy body dropped to the floor, blood gushing out. He held her heart in his hand and smelled it.

"AAAAAAAAHHRGH" Rias screamed so it echoed through the whole house. Kiba, Akeno and Koneko rushed to the study room finding Rias crying as she was leaning towards the bookcases.

"Calm down Rias, it was only a dream" Akeno said trying to calm Rias.

'It seemed so real, his lips, my heart…' Rias thought as her legs gave in and she fell but Koneko caught Rias in her arms. She too had experienced something similar earlier in the clubhouse, she knew it is very scary, he could control their minds or at least it looked like he could. Koneko hated that man, she would kill him someday, she promised.

"Well it looks like my fun time is over Sirzechs we shall continue later, thank you for your cooperation" Issei said walking out of the room leaving Sirzechs alone in the darkness. As the O.R.C. members were trying to get out of the house they found the kitchen and saw a beautiful looking girl preparing the dining table.

"Oh you have awoken, please sit down, breakfast is ready" she said smiling.

"Issei, what is your true power…" Sirzechs said quietly to himself in the darkness.

'I am really in it now, how should I continue from here, well I guess I will have to take out all the Mao's, one by one or…what should I do instead' Issei smirked to himself while walking into the kitchen.

**So there you have it! Do you have any suggestions what Issei is going to do now? What his plan is?**

**Feel free to give me suggestions, review, fav, follow. Bye-bye (o.O)/**


	8. Chapter 7 Zack Orion

**Thanks to everyone that is following this story, fav, and reviewing it!**

**Also thanks for all the suggestions! (^.^)**

"Issei…?" Akeno said.

'Issei!' the other O.R.C. members thought.

"Hello, why don't we begin, I'm starving" Issei said patting his belly.

"Why are we in your house, Issei?" Koneko asked, angrily.

"Because you were all badly injured so I took you here so Asia could heal you" Issei said smiling before he sat down at the table.

Every one of the O.R.C. members looked quite surprised, blinking their eyes staring at Issei who was now eating his bacon happily. So after they all began eating, after everyone was comfortable, Issei began to speak up.

"So, I'm sure you have a lot of questions on your minds, yes?" Issei said.

"Yes, I have many questions" Rias said looking at Issei.

"Well then ask away, I will be glad to spoil some mystery" Issei said clasping his hands.

"What are you?" Rias said with a very serious tone.

"I already said that I'm a…" Issei began but was interrupted by Koneko.

"A warlock, we know but there is more, isn't there Issei" Koneko said.

"Well…"

"You could block my sword with one finger" Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Uhm…"

"You can create illusions" Rias said, blushing.

"Eerh…"

"I have killed you twice!" Koneko said putting her hands on the table.

It was silent; everyone looked at Issei waiting for answers. So was Issei going to give them answers, well he was wondering if he should but maybe after a short bathroom break first.

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me for a while" Issei said leaving them.

"Rias now is our chance to snoop around" said Koneko happily.

They all forgot that Asia was still in the room, sweat dropping** (like in anime)**. All the O.R.C. members began looking around, but the only thing interesting was the study room with all the books. Koneko sensed the hidden passage behind the book case, and also the book that was the lever to opening the passage. She went to the white book with a red mark on it and pulled it out. The bookcases started moving and revealed a passage. They all went down the passage, finding many rooms. Koneko remembered the horrible memory she has of this place, she was lucky she could muster the strength to break those chains. They passed a dark colored wooden door, Koneko and the others felt the presence of a devil and an angel. Koneko opened the door and inside the small room was a man he looked about their age. Across his right eye he had a claw mark. Rias felt strong magic in this room; clearly Issei didn't want this man to escape. His arms and legs were chained to the wall and his clothes were pretty torn. He looked at them with pleading eyes, his left eye was green and his right eye was red.

"_Why Issei, what happened, please talk to me" Zack said._

"_You, everyone is against me, I can't trust no one not even you" Issei said crying._

"_You will suffer like I did, Onii-chan" Issei said as his eyes turned red._

"_Well so be it then, I won't go easy on you" Zack said getting into a fighting stance._

_Zack roundhouse kicked Issei in the stomach creating a hole while Issei kicked Zack in the ribs making him crash into a tree. Zack instantly got up and shot a fist towards Issei's face but Issei dodged the attack and punched Zack in the solar plexus 10 times resulting in Zack staggering back trying to catch his breath. Issei didn't waste a second and kneed Zack in the groin then headbutted him. Zack was bleeding from his mouth and Issei was bleeding from the shrinking hole in his stomach that Zack created._

"_You can't defeat me Issei, I taught you" Zack said punching Issei in the face._

_Issei spat out some blood on the ground before charging at full speed towards Zack. They collided and rolled on the ground changing who was on top of the other person many times. As Zack prepared to decapitate Issei, Issei headbutted Zack and got up to his feet._

'_He has grown stronger, I'm proud but this needs to come to an end now' Zack thought as he made a sign with his hand._

_A bunch of people jumped down from roof tops and came out of nowhere. They had baseball bats, knives, chains, some didn't carry a weapon. Issei looked around himself, surrounded by people and the person he once loved._

"_Do you really think you can subdue me?!" Issei yelled._

"_Zack do you really think you can kill me?" Issei said glaring at Zack._

"_Kill him" Zack said with pain in his voice, not really wanting to do this but he knew he had to._

_Everyone rushed towards Issei, beating him up, hitting him with baseball bats, slashing him with knives, kicking him, and punching him. Issei snapped the neck of two attackers before he got knocked out. He was dragged to a wall and chained. Issei was bleeding heavily, everyone was waiting to see if he was dead but Issei looked up and met Zack's gaze, Issei growled and took the chains in his hands and pulled. He broke free and ripped out the hearts of everyone who was trying to stop him._

_He snapped necks of the aggressors, they just kept coming at him, he just killed and killed, consumed by darkness, blood splattered on the ground, screams were heard. Zack just stood there watching his former student, and (brother) slaughtering everyone. Issei lifted up a man, strangling him, and finally crushing his throat resulting in instant death. There were only Issei and Zack left it was then Issei rushed towards Zack they were in a draw, nobody giving in. Zack began to strangle Issei because Issei had pushed him into a wall, as Issei was losing oxygen…_

"_GGGAAARH-Hu-rgh" Zack gasped in pain._

_Yes, Issei had indeed stuck his hand in Zack's chest and was pulling on Zack's heart. Zack was losing power and his hold on Issei's neck was reducing until he let go and his arm fell to his side._

"_This is the end for you Zack" Issei said emotionless._

"_You can't kill me Issei, I'm I-mmorAAAARGHFfff" Zack spoke as blood flooded out of his mouth, preventing him from speaking._

"_Are you really going through with this Issei? You won't have anyone if you do" Zack said._

"_I have always been alone" Issei said before he pulled his hand out of Zack's chest._

_Zack, his body dead and limp, slumped against the wall. Issei now holding Zack's heart crushed it and the heart exploded like a ballon._

_Issei carried Zack's body to their house and walked into their secret passage. He chained him to the wall and cast a powerful spell on the room that Zack was now in._

"_You won't age now Zack, I will make you wish that you could be killed" Issei said before closing the door._

'_I have created a monster…can I even stop him now?'_

"Now that I have let that out of my system, I should probably get them out of my house, school is about to start." Issei talked to himself while walking to the kitchen.

Zack stared at Koneko, 'Koneko I can help you stop this monster' Zack told Koneko through telepathy.

Koneko nodded then approached the prisoner and broke the chains that were holding him in place while Rias and Akeno helped with removing the magic that covered this room.

"Thank you" Zack said bowing to them.

"Hello everybody, now school is about to…"

"…"

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" Issei yelled.

**See you! Remember to review and such.**

**Bye-bye ^^**


	9. Chapter 8 A kiss

**Thanks to everyone that still reads this, etc! ^^**

**Special message to Lewamus Prime: You will probably notice changes in Zack in this chapter, well the changes are that he is not going to be so OP as you describe, sorry if I disappoint you, if he was he would be a copy of Issei or becoming the main character taking away the spotlight from Issei.**

**Now the story continues! P.S I'm reading all the reviews and pm:s.**

'Fuck it, they probably are on their way to school already, I better leave now too.'

Issei began walking to school, when he arrived; he saw a bunch of cute/hot girls, like Murayama from the kendo club. She looked very, very nice although Issei had seen many girls through the years, beautiful and ugly. It was actually quite sad because Issei was still a virgin even though he has actually lived for more than 1000 years. He hadn't kissed really either so on the emotion stuff with love, he was really a newbie. Well his life hasn't been easy, but it is time for change and no one will get in the way for Issei. He will kill anyone who is in his way.

As the students went to their classes, Issei also went to his class. When the day was over he hadn't seen anyone from the O.R.C.

'Maybe something happened, Sirzechs…or even worse…Zack could have' Issei thought as he ran home. Issei got to the cell where Sirzechs was being held, he was still there. 'Good' Issei thought as he ran to the cell where Zack was supposed to be held in. Issei opened the door noticing he wasn't there, 'he has escaped!' Issei thought as memories flooded his mind.

'He won't be a big problem, his powers isn't at my level, he should be thankful to me if I hadn't cast that aging spell he would have been very old and just died of random heart attacks all the time' Issei thought while he went to his training room.

"So how do you know Issei?" Rias asked Zack.

"And why were you his prisoner?" Kiba asked.

"Stop it!" Zack screamed.

The room fell silent and just stared at Zack who was now sweating. Zack leaned his head backwards and felt the softness from the coach. Zack knew he had to regain strength if he was going to be of any use to the O.R.C. but he could barely even walk, he didn't know how he was supposed to recover. So these thoughts just ran through his head as the O.R.C. members waited for his answers. After a few minutes, Zack spoke.

"I knew him a long time ago, we were like brothers, and we helped each other until the day of the creation" Zack said looking down to the floor.

'Day of the creation, what does he mean by that?' Koneko thought as she listened to Zack.

"You know, Issei hasn't always been like this, he was happy but I betrayed him, he was filled with anger, depression …" Zack began to get teary eyed.

Rias seemed touched by the short story Zack told. Akeno was also touched or rather horny, I don't know but she looked a bit weird in this moment it really didn't fit the theme.

"You said you would help me kill Issei" Koneko said looking at Zack.

"I never said that I would help you kill Issei!" Zack began to get angry but calmed himself.

"Anyways he can't be killed…" Zack said quietly. Koneko just stared at the depressed man, he looked broken and not really that helpful.

"What?" Koneko growled and picked Zack up by his shirt and held him in the air. Zack just sighed, clearly not happy about this but he knew one way to defeat Issei and that was with love.

'Don't underestimate the power of love Issei, I will be coming for you hehe' Zack thought as he chuckled.

"Hey why are you chuckling you fucking piece of…AAAAAH" Koneko's eyes shot wide open and was gasping for air. She composed herself then threw Zack into a wall before walking out of the clubhouse.

"I'm going out, see you later" Koneko said waving goodbye.

"What's up with her?" Akeno said crossing her arms looking at Zack who rubbed his head.

Knock, knock, knock… The door opened slowly, revealing Issei looking quite exhausted. 'He must have been training before I came here' Koneko thought.

"Hi Koneko, what a pleasant surprise to see you here" Issei said smiling.

"So what is it that you want Koneko?" Issei asked while stepping to the side allowing Koneko to enter his house. Koneko didn't reply but she went inside the house and yawned.

"Hey Issei, can you tell me how you have gotten so strong?" Koneko said blushing.

'Koneko blushing? That can't be right…'

"I can sense the power you are emitting" Koneko said as she walked pass Issei and into the living room.

"Well Koneko, I grow in strength by the years and by another thing…"

"What other thing?" Koneko said while getting closer to Issei.

"I suppose I can show you but in reality there are two other things" Issei said putting his hand on Koneko's cheek.

"OOOOFth" Issei bent over, clutching his stomach in pain.

"How did that feel Issei?" Koneko said looking at Issei while trying to look innocent. Issei composed himself and cracked his hands.

"Not bad, lucky hit."

"AAAH-ohfff" Issei said while holding the side of his chest. 'How did she become stronger?' Another punch came flying towards Issei and directly hit him in the solar plexus making him gasp for air. Then he got kneed in the stomach. Issei was very irritated, and was soon considering killing Koneko.

"Hah, do you really think you can defeat me Koneko?" Issei said, now prepared for Koneko's attacks.

"I know, I can" Koneko said with venom in her voice. She rushed towards Issei preparing to hit him in the face this time but she was welcomed by a flurry of punches to areas around the torso. Though Koneko didn't feel any pain at all.

"Did you lose your strength, weakling" Koneko said crossing her arms laughing. Suddenly she felt immense pain coursing through her whole upper body. It felt like something had burst inside her. Issei smiled and looked at Koneko who was now sitting on the floor with her mouth wide open and out came tons of blood. He pulled her hair so her face was facing him then he began punching her over and over.

"Zack are you alright?" Rias said crouching down to the man who was now giving Rias a confused look.

"I'm not Zack, I am Koneko" Zack said. Rias and the other O.R.C. looked very confused.

Blood just gushed out and it looked like Issei's punches were soon going to kill Koneko.

'Zack are you trying to get yourself killed?' A voice in Koneko's mind spoke.

'I can't be killed' Zack told the voice.

'You really think so boy?' said the voice.

'You are getting killed right now are you not?' the voice continued.

'I will just come back like always, chill out' Zack said.

'Have you not noticed that your regeneration power is not working?'

'Yeah but…'

'It was a fun journey Zack but I'm afraid we have to say our goodbyes now'

'No, no this can't be happening…'

Koneko opened her eyes slightly and saw another punch before it collided with her face making her spurt more blood from her mouth. The punches stopped but the fight wasn't over, Issei grabbed Koneko's heart and held it in his hand, feeling the heart beats.

"One thing that makes me stronger Koneko is by killing someone" Issei said looking into Koneko's eyes that were almost closed.

"Zack this isn't the time to play games" Kiba said.

"No it is me Koneko ask me anything" Zack said acting quite girly.

"Okay…how about, do you have a sister and if you do what is her name?" Rias asked.

"…Kuroka is my sister…" Zack said tears forming in his eyes.

"Koneko so it is really you!" Akeno said.

'I can't jump into Issei's body and no people are around…'

"You can't cheat death" Issei said stroking Koneko's hair with one hand.

"You should just relax and not fight it ok?"

'I have died so many times by the hands of Issei but still now facing death, I'm terrified.'

'Although this explains how strong he is, every kill gives him the power of the one he killed so if we calculate this right, with my powers and all other, who knows how many he has killed, he is more powerful than God and everyone combined' Zack **(in Koneko's body)** thought as he was near death.

"Why am I Zack?!" Zack screamed.

"Calm down Koneko, Zack probably switched bodies with you" Rias said looking serious.

"I will kill that bastard" Zack said growling.

"Do you think Zack went to Issei?" Akeno asked.

"Oh shit, come on we better get a move on before he does something!" Zack yelled while rushing out of the clubhouse. Rias and her peerage began running towards Issei's house.

"I will now end your suffering Koneko so please just relax" Issei said while breathing out.

BANG

The door flew open and in comes Rias and her peerage **(including Zack who is Koneko)**. They ran and noticed that there were sounds coming from the living room. When they came to the living room they saw the horrifying scene in front of them. Koneko was sitting while leaning against the wall and blood was pouring out of her chest and mouth. There was also Issei who had his hand once again in someone's chest.

"You came just right in time, I was just getting ready to execute little Koneko here" Issei said still stroking her white hair.

"No stop this immediately!" Zack said walking to Issei.

"Oh, look what the devils brought in" Issei said smirking.

'Now is my chance to jump back into someone's body, only if they could come a little closer'

"Do you really think you are in any position to order me around Zack?!" Issei yelled quite angrily.

"Issei just stop this, I'm not really…" Zack began.

"You always say those things then you will just stab me in my back" Issei said getting a bit teary eyed.

"You listen now you little shit, let Koneko go, she hasn't done anything wrong" Zack said irritated.

"I am the little shit huh?" Issei said pointing his hand towards Zack and the O.R.C. members.

"Take it back if you value your life" Issei said angrily.

"Make me asshole AAAARHGH-FFFFUUU" Zack screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Both of his legs were twisted and probably broken.

"AAAAARGUUUH-OOHFFff" Zack screamed as his right arm twisted in pain, breaking it. Rias and the others looked terrified, what were they supposed to do, this monster was merciless, it was then Rias hatched an idea. 'Just maybe seduction would work but now when he is all fired up it might not work' Rias thought as she looked at Akeno who was scared but she looked a bit turned on also.

"You will watch me as I kill this little bitch" venom dripped from the words Issei said. Zack was moaning in pain completely subdued.

"Akeno, I think you can make him stop" Rias whispered.

"How am I supposed to do that Rias?" Akeno whispered back.

"Seduce him, make him fall in love with you, something in that style" Rias whispered a little stronger making Issei look at them.

"What are you two whispering about?!" Issei yelled as he glared at them. Normally Issei would have heared them because he has heightened hearing but he was blinded by rage.

Akeno walked to Issei slowly.

"Stop! Don't take another step or you will regret it" Issei said staring at Koneko but his eyes quickly averted to her big breasts.

'Boobs' Issei thought as his mood became a bit calmer.

"Issei you like my boobs, my body?" Akeno asked in a very seductive voice.

"Uuuuh" Issei couldn't form a word he was completely entranced in Akeno's beautiful body.

"Ara, ara Issei you want to touch them" Akeno said as she walked closer.

Issei shook off his trance and blushed before pulling his hand out of Koneko's chest. He then just stared at Akeno who was approaching Issei, moving seductively while talking to him.

'Excellent job Akeno' Rias thought proudly.

Now Akeno was super close to Issei's face and she whispered into his ear.

"Do you want me?" Making Issei shiver in happiness. She then kissed him on the cheek. This of course led to Issei fainting completely forgetting why he was angry and what he was about to do. Akeno giggled before grabbing Koneko and walking back to the others. She then put Koneko next to Zack and in an instant both individuals gasped and fell unconscious.

**See you later don't forget to favorite,follow and review!**

**Suggestions are also welcomed ^^**


	10. Chapter 9 The Shrine

**Let's begin right away! (I am very confused with Zack so I will try to hold him out of the story a bit, he will be making appearances but there has been a lot of Zack so night-night Zack.)**

**By the way, now I will focus on some suggestions that I've got from other people too:**

**Redclaw39 & Tyufvfv, so you can keep suggesting stuff, I will think about the suggestions I get and see if I can fit it into the story ^^.**

'I'm back in my body' Koneko and Zack thought as they started moving their own bodies.

"Koneko you are back, yes?" Rias said as she laid her hands on Koneko's shoulders looking into her orange/yellow colored eyes.

"Yeah I'm back" Koneko said smiling.

"Good but what are we going to do with Issei?" Rias asked looking at the teenager who was laying on the floor having a dream with him and Akeno kissing and other stuff…

"We can kill him" Koneko said with an evil grin.

"But Issei couldn't be killed right?" Kiba said looking confused.

"We'll see" Koneko said walking closer to Issei.

Issei began to wake up and rose from the floor seeing Koneko's face. He couldn't really remember why he was trying to kill her but anyways that was the past and now was the present. He looked around the living room, spotting Zack trying to sneak out.

"Where do you think you are going…prisoner?" Issei said smirking.

"Well you see I haven't seen women in bikinis for a long time and…" Zack said trying to explain himself.

"Issei just let him go, for me ok?" Akeno said getting closer, pressing her soft big breasts against Issei's chest.

"Sure Akeno, whatever you say" Issei said while staring at her breasts. Zack just dashed right away when he heard the word sure. So Zack a powerful hybrid, half angel and half devil was free to live his life and create his own harem of girls. Issei really didn't care, he just simply thought Zack was annoying, always acting like he was some sort of king or God, he was such a control freak and Issei was glad that he was gone.

'So Akeno has Issei under her thumb, very clever Akeno' Rias thought proudly of her queen.

'This so much fun, Issei is just too cute who knew he had this side to himself also' Akeno giggled while her thoughts drifted away.

Koneko was pretty pissed off, not getting the help Zack promised and no killing the bastard Issei. This day was getting worse by the minute for Koneko.

But Koneko didn't know that someone in the forest outside the house was staring at her, observing her before she jumped to another tree. Koneko heard branches outside but when she looked out of the window she saw nothing except what the nature was offering.

"So what happens now?" Kiba said getting ready to leave Issei's house.

"Well, I suppose we try to befriend Issei, now that we have Akeno to our service" Rias replied as she looked at Akeno hugging Issei. Rias shook her head, knowing Akeno was enjoying this a bit too much.

They all went to the clubhouse, on the way to the clubhouse, Issei and Akeno were talking constantly, she was clearly having no problem starting a conversation with him and he didn't stare at her breasts and nod like some guys would, he listened, replied to questions and asked questions himself.

"Issei I want you to come to the shrine later tonight" Akeno whispered into Issei's ear.

"I will be glad to come to the shrine with you Akeno" Issei said smiling. Kiba, Koneko and Rias didn't hear any of their conversation only murmurs.

Later that day, the night had fallen upon the sky and Issei was heading towards the shrine where he was supposed to meet Akeno. However as Issei was closing in on the shrine he was suddenly ambushed by Kiba.

'WTF' Issei thought as he dodged the blade.

"What are you doing Kiba?" Issei asked, very confused.

"I am here to kill you, stray devil!" Kiba said angrily.

"I'm the stray devil huh? Does Rias know about his so called assassination attempt you are trying to pull off here mate?" Issei said looking at Kiba.

"For the first, I'm not your mate asshole" Kiba said glaring at Issei.

"Throwing words at me, how mature of you Kiba, you who usually are so calm. You seem to be the stray devil Kiba, disobeying your master's orders" Issei said smirking.

"I am not a devil Kiba, I am my own master" Issei said walking closer to Kiba.

"Come at me if you dare" Issei said licking his lips.

"KYYYAAAH" Kiba roared as he charged with his sword towards Issei, trying to slice off his arms or any other limbs but Issei dodged, clearly faster than Kiba.

"You haven't learned a thing Kiba" Issei said as he kept dodging the swings of Kiba.

"I haven't? Take this you rotten pile of trash!" Kiba screamed as he swung his sword activating balance breaker.

"Huh?" Kiba looked at Issei and saw that his powerful attack had been blocked by Issei's finger, Issei then smacked Kiba's sword away he then proceeded by grabbing his shirt and threw him into a tree that was located beside the stone stairs that was leading to the shrine.

"Go home Kiba" Issei said as he continued walking towards the shrine.

"FUCK YOU!" Kiba yelled as he leapt towards Issei with his sword high in the air, his sword was glowing red and yellow.

'I wonder why Issei is taking so long, did he forget the meeting or maybe he couldn't find the place or…' Akeno kept worrying as her thoughts ran wild.

"Raynare how are you feeling?" A man asked.

"Feels like I have been hit by train" Raynare mumbled.

"Well your body has mostly recovered from the damages but I suggest you rest until you have recovered fully."

"Is everyone else alright?" Raynare said looking at the man.

"Well Mittelt is alright but Kalawarner is…dead" the man said.

"I see" said Raynare quietly.

"Who killed her?" Raynare asked, anger building up.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me, when I got to the scene there was a bunch of blood and…" the man said looking down.

"We attacked someone who hangs with Rias Gremory, I'm sure of it; the person was fast and strong."

"I see" said the man.

"Well you can go back to sleep while I go and check how Mittelt is doing" the man said before leaving Raynare to grieve alone.

"_FUCK YOU!" Kiba yelled as he leapt towards Issei with his sword high in the air, his sword was glowing red and yellow._

Issei turned around and saw the blade closing in on him, Issei closed his eyes as it started to pour down rain.

**Hope you like it, it was a bit short but I will try to make them longer when I get the time.**

**^^ see you don't forget to do the stuff! .o**


	11. Chapter 10 No One Lives Forever

**I greatly appreciate suggestions, reviews, feedback and all that stuff ^^ Thanks for the suggestion on a new fanfiction Lewamus Prime; the problem is that I haven't seen those animes or manga, novels. But I have thought about watching the animes of them.**

**Note: I will keep updating stories if there is a demand of them if none = 0 not even 1 then the story is most likely to be canceled. But it can still continue but then it feels kind of pointless anyways.**

**Where we left off**

_**Issei turned around and saw the blade closing in on him; Issei closed his eyes as it started to pour down rain.**_

The blood mixes with the water, forming a blood pool around the body. The man looked at the cold dead body, laughing as the rain poured down on them.

At the clubhouse…

Rias and Koneko were worried, both Akeno and Issei hadn't come back yet and also Kiba was missing. Both girls wondered where their friends were. They walked in circles waiting until both of them had enough and they decided to look for them so they went out into the rain.

"Koneko where do you think they are?" Rias asked.

"I think Issei is with Akeno but Kiba I do not know" Koneko said with a pokerface.

Akeno had gone out of the shrine and was now searching for Issei, her clothes were soaked but she kept looking. It was pretty strange that they seemed to care for Issei, I guess he is the ladies' man.

"Issei!" Akeno yelled.

No answer…

"Issei!" Akeno yelled a bit louder.

It was then Akeno heard laughter, she heard someone laughing so she ran towards the sound.

After running around the shrine, Akeno saw two figures near the stairs. 'Maybe it is Issei' Akeno thought as she got a bit happier. But as she got closer to them she quickly noticed that there was much blood and it looked like one of the figures were dead. The laughter was coming from the man who was looking down at the dead body. The man who was laughing slowly turned to Akeno and there she saw it, Issei's face with a wicked smile plastered onto it.

On the ground was Kiba laying stone dead, all his limbs were intact it seemed that his neck had been snapped. 'Where did all this blood come from then?' Akeno thought as she looked at Kiba's corpse. When she looked a bit closer she saw bite marks on Kiba's neck and a little bit blood coming out of the puncture wounds. There were two small holes located at Kiba's neck. Akeno turned to look at Issei but he was gone. Then all went black.

Rias and Koneko had searched almost everywhere now except the church and the shrine and they decided that the shrine was the next place to search for them. Once they got to the shrine they saw blood running down the stone stairs, both of them had scared faces but they kept their head up high and walked up the stairs. They later found a little (house/shrine)** (If you have seen the anime you know what place I mean)** and they saw two silhouettes inside. Rias and Koneko sneaked towards the small building and suddenly both girls heard weird sounds coming from inside. It was really horrifying listening to those sounds, after a few minutes they couldn't take it and the stormed inside the building. Upon entering the building they saw Issei and Akeno making out, Akeno stopped making out with Issei and looked at them so did Issei but he was gasping for air.

'That was amazing, I'm so happy right now' Issei thought as he tried to recover himself from the violent make-out session.

"What are you guys doing?" Rias asked.

"Wait, let me rephrase that again, why are you…" Rias began.

"Well Issei is just so amazing and cute or rather handsome" Akeno said as she licked her lips looking at Issei.

"Where is Kiba?" Koneko asked out of nowhere.

It became silent in the room before Akeno answered the question with:

"He attacked Issei, trying to kill him."

"Kiba…" Rias said quietly.

Koneko got angry very quickly; she walked towards Issei with murder in her eyes. She was really fired up and ready to go and kill Issei right now. Issei saw this and walked towards Koneko meeting her half ways in the room.

"I never liked you" Koneko said.

"The feeling is mutual, trust me" Issei said smirking.

"There is going to be nothing left with you when I'm done" Koneko said tightening up.

"Are you sure about this Koneko?" Issei said tilting his head.

"100%" Koneko said as she got into fighting stance.

"Then I guess it can't be helped" Issei said cracking his joints.

Both charged at each other.

"STOP!" Rias screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Earlier…**

"_I know where Issei is, can you help me kill him?"_

"_Of course we have been looking for him for a very, very long time"_

"YAAARGHHH" Issei screamed as he stopped in his tracks and got directly hit with a fist to the stomach. He didn't feel pain from the hit, no he feels pain inside the head, Issei is holding onto his head screaming in agony. Outside there are many witches/warlocks approaching the building, completely surrounding it while chanting stuff.

Rias looked completely shocked at the current scene and so did Akeno. Blood was starting to run down from Issei's ears and mouth.

"You are playing a dangerous game little kitten" Issei said as he spat blood on the floor.

"This ends now, I have had enough of you, and this is for Kiba and all others you have killed!" Koneko screamed as she pulled out a knife but it wasn't like any other knife it was special, with runes and shit. **(Not literally shit)**. The knife looked ancient and the same thoughts 'what the fuck is going on?!' ran through the heads of our seniors. Issei was smiling but is smile turned into a frightened face as he saw the knife. Koneko thrust the knife forward towards Issei's heart but Issei caught the wrist and this resulted that both of them fell onto the floor.

Issei was on the bottom and Koneko was on top and she was trying to plunge the knife into Issei's chest or rather heart. He was desperately holding the knife back with both hands but Koneko was also using both her hands trying to push the knife down. They stood like that for a while and Rias and Akeno looked terrified, not knowing what to do. Rias looked through one of the windows and saw all the witches/warlocks. She turned to the scene before them and noticed that the knife was slowly going down and down.

"Koneko don't do this!" Akeno screamed as she ran towards Koneko. But Akeno was flung into a wall resulting in massive pain. 'I guess those witches and warlocks really wants Issei dead but he can't be killed right?' Rias thought as she helped Akeno up from the floor.

"See you in hell Koneko" Issei said hissing.

"Goodbye Issei" Koneko replied hissing.

The point of the knife reached Issei's skin and it was now slowly piercing through his skin.

"AAAAAAARGHGGG-HFFFF, You bitch-AAARGHHFYYOO" Issei screamed in pain as the knife slowly went deeper into his body. Issei just kept on screaming, then the knife was completely swallowed by Issei's heart, it went inside his body completely swallowing it. You couldn't see a hole in his skin; Issei looked completely fine on the outside. Issei grabbed Koneko's arm and looked her in the eyes.

"What have I done? Darkness….I can only see darkness."

With those last words, his hold on her arm fell, and he closed his eyes as he fell into a deep slumber.

**Remember to review and such! Have a nice day ^^**

**Next time on 'I will not die, I will survive'**

"_Can't you guys see that the only thing he has given us is misery?!"_


	12. Chapter 11 Yuuto Kiba blinded by rage

**Hello everyone! I am back and I'm thinking about writing another fanfic, I do believe that I have some requests so we'll see. Bye bye! ^^**

The chanting had stopped and the people were beginning to disappear but not before taking Issei with them. As they came into the building, Rias and Akeno were totally paralyzed and they just stood there, tears running down their cheeks as they watched Issei being carried away. Koneko got to her feet and walked over to Rias and Akeno telling them that it was the right thing and that they should go home now.

On the way home none of the three girls said anything and when they got to the clubhouse both seniors fell into a deep depression. Koneko however was very happy but she couldn't understand why her friends weren't happy. As she went into the living room she saw Kiba alive and well.

"What the fuck!" Koneko instantly broke out of character.

"Uh Koneko?" Kiba said confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Koneko said getting closer to Kiba.

"Well I did die but Issei resurrected me" Kiba said, looking a bit depressed now.

"Issei was a nice guy you know" Kiba said keeping his head down.

"Nice guy my ass" Koneko said.

"Can't you guys see that the only thing he has given us is misery?!"

No one said anything, Koneko was quite angry and the others depressed. Her plan worked out in the end but to what, her friends are depressed and probably considering suicide. She went outside to cool down for a bit maybe leaving them alone will heal their wounds. Time heal wounds right?

The rain had become a bit calmer now and wasn't as violent as before but it was still raining.

'What should I do now? Fucking Issei…' Koneko's thoughts echoed.

"Now that we have him what are we going to do now?"

"Well we are going to conquer the world my friend, nothing can stop us now" Laughter filled the room.

"Rias are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"I'm ok, do not worry" Rias said wiping her eyes.

"If you say so…" Kiba said walking over to Akeno. She was crying in a corner, her makeup was all messed up. Kiba tried to comfort her, the result? Well he got her to fix her makeup at least. Kiba decided that next task on agenda was searching for Koneko. He went out into the rain and began to wander around. While he was walking, many thoughts ran through his mind.

'What kind of knife was that?' 'Where did Koneko get that knife from?' 'Where the fuck did all those witches/warlocks come from?' 'Did Issei die?' Questions without answers overflowed his mind. He turned his view up from the ground and saw two robed females. They were dressed in white robes, exorcists? Kiba wondered as he carefully tried to not be spotted by them.

"I think this is the place" the blue haired girl said before she walked into the clubhouse.

'Crap!' that was the word that popped up into Kiba's head when he noticed the robed girls walking into the club building. When Kiba opened the doors to the club room, he was panting and pretty worn out. The girls in the room just stared in confusion at him. He looked at them and responded back in confusion but quickly got into a fighting stance pulling out his sword.

"Get away from those exorcists!"

"We come in peace" the blonde girl with a robe said.

"We will decide that" said Rias.

"Now what was it that you wanted to discuss?" Akeno said.

"Well…there were a robbery and a holy sword" the blue haired girl began explaining.

"HOLY SWORDS BWAAAAGH" Kiba screamed suddenly.

"Calm down Kiba!" Rias yelled.

"I AM CALM BAAAAGH" Kiba said as he kept screaming.

'I died, didn't I?'

'Now when I think about it, it is pretty funny you know.'

'Somehow it should feel cleansing, removing the darkness that surrounds my heart but in reality all it has done is add more darkness to the existing darkness making it even darker. '

'I am full of hatred, right now but I guess it is a sort of hatred in a calm and collected form.'

'I will come back Koneko and when I do, you will beg me to kill you.'

Kiba and the blue haired girl were outside and clashing their swords, it was a heated battle neither side was willing to give up. The girl had taken off her cloak, she was wearing a black skin tight battle suit and had a killing intent in her eyes. Kiba had tremendous speed and agility he kept attacking and attacking but due to this he began to get tired and his attacks were getting slower and slower. She was dodging and parrying the attacks and she was soon going to go on the offensive.

"My holy sword will erase you from the earth devil, one hit and you are done."

"I will not die before I have destroyed all the holy swords" Kiba responded.

FFFFIYUSH

"AAAORGH!" Kiba screamed as he bent over and held his stomach in agony.

"Game over devil" the girl said as she raised her sword Durandal.

"Stop Xenovia!" the other robed girl screamed.

"Why shall I stop this executing of this worthless piece of shit Irina?" Xenovia said.

"Because we come in peace and we do not intend to cause any harm, remember our mission, don't get sidetracked now" Irina said a bit calmer now.

"Fine" Xenovia said as she sheathed her sword.

"If Issei was here, he would kick your ass bi-t-ch" Kiba said as he spat out some blood.

"Ah look who is cocky, you are kneeling before me devil and you rely on others to help you, don't you have enough power to fight a girl, how sad" Xenovia said teasing Kiba.

"And this Issei, who is he, another devil?" Xenovia asked intrigued.

"I don't know" Kiba said almost like a whisper.

"What? I can't hear you" Xenovia said as she kicked Kiba in the ribs making him fall to the ground clutching his side.

"I don't know!" Kiba yelled in pain.

"It seems that you don't know much."

She and Irina walked over to Akeno and Rias who were watching from the sidelines, they talked a bit before Irina and Xenovia left. Rias quickly ran to Kiba's aid trying to help him but he refused help. In the end, both girls managed to persuade him to let them help him.

"You know Xenovia, I know someone who is called Issei" Irina said happily.

"Congratulations" Xenovia said not really giving a fuck.

"Geez do you always have to be so cold" Irina said pouting.

Days felt like weeks and weeks felt like months. It had now been two months since Issei disappeared and things were starting to get better, the O.R.C. members cheered up even Koneko. They said Issei had to do something and that's why he hasn't been to school, they had all things covered. But little did they know that Koneko's life was in big danger.

'Koneko…'

"What?" Koneko turned around and looked at Issei's school desk.

'I thought I heard…'

'Koneko…'

'!'

'It is all in my head, he is dead, I killed him, they took him away' Koneko thought as sweat began to form on her forehead.

"Boys are you ready to burn this corpse now?"

"Yeah!" they said in union.

"Hey! Don't forget about us girls."

"Yeah, yeah now let's end burn this motherfucker, I have been waiting so long for this."

"We all have Bob."

Suddenly Issei's arm started to move and it moved towards his chest and then it plunged down on the spot the knife had been swallowed. All the witches/warlocks stared in fear at the scene before them. Issei's body began to spaz before calming down and then his arm began to try to pull out something. The magicians stared as they saw the knife being slowly pulled out from Issei's chest (heart).

'I have a feeling something bad is about to happen' Koneko thought as she stared out of the window in the classroom.

**It's been awhile but I'm back, depressed and sad like always :/**

**Enjoy or don't ^^**

**Next time on "I will not die, I will survive"**

"_Good evening, have you missed me?"_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Little cat, little cat" the sinister talking kept going on as he walked in the corridor._


	13. Chapter 12 Little cat, Little cat

**Hello! I'm glad you like this story, I will continue writing it.**

**Feel free to give suggestions, not promising anything! ^^**

**Previously…**

_**The magicians stared as they saw the knife being slowly pulled out from Issei's chest (heart).**_

The next day…

"OOOUuhh" Koneko yawned as she stretched her arms.

She dressed herself and went to school, completely not worrying about the mysterious whispers of Issei the other day. When she got to school she met up with Rias and the gang. Everyone was happy, now accepting that Issei is gone and it might be better that way.

"BWAAAAH, p-please no more, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the man said tears running down his face.

"No more you say, I'm sorry you say, burn this motherfucker you said" His words were laced with venom, he kept an intense stare at the sobbing man as he crawled slowly on the ground trying to escape his death.

"P-p-please don't kill me, I have i-information a-a-about K-Koneko she hired us, I swear." The man desperately told Issei.

"You do…, but I already know everything I need to know…Bob" Issei said.

"F-f-f-fuck you, you fucking monster, you will burn in hell, you will die, I will kill you, everyone will go against you, yo-u-u" Bob looked down and saw Issei holding his beating heart in his hand, a terrified face plastered onto Bob's face as he died. Issei stood there for a while, then he kicked Bob's corpse around before leaving the area. The area Issei had left was filled with corpses and blood.

"I'm going home…ha…haha…hahaha" Issei began laughing like a maniac as he headed home (O.R.C.).

Kiba was walking around at a park, enjoying the fresh air and nice weather. Suddenly something moved before his eyes. Like a shadow, something very fast, maybe he was hallucinating. Kiba didn't bother with it and continued to take stroll around the park. Meanwhile Akeno was practicing attacks at dummies, firing thunder at the poor wooden dummies. As she was preparing for a full power attack she instantly stopped her attack as she noticed something was in front of her. But when she looked there was nothing there, as Kiba she also thought she was imagining things. Rias was in the clubhouse drinking a cup of tea while playing chess. She jumped out of her chair and got into a battle stance but just like the others, nothing was there so she resumed playing chess.

Koneko was studying in the classroom, she was the only one left at school and it had gotten dark now. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark; it was only that she had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Thump…thump…click..click…*unlocking sound*

Koneko rose from her desk and listened carefully; she was very curious who was in the building now. She began walking out from the classroom, moving slowly in the corridors. Koneko froze instantly when she heard:

"Little cat, little cat" those words were coming from the corridor. 'Hmm where exactly are they coming from, there are so many corridors' Koneko thought, as she panicked a bit.

"Little cat, little cat" someone said in a sing tune and she heard those words repeat she could hear footsteps closing in. Koneko began running, she was not sure who was after her but she wasn't going to find out, the main priority for her was to get the hell out of there. Koneko turned around for a second and saw his face.

"Little cat, little cat" the sinister talking kept going on as he walked in the corridor.

"Good evening, have you missed me?" he said.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Koneko screamed.

All the other O.R.C. members heard that loud scream and they knew it was Koneko. All three of them met up at the front entrance to the school and then they went in.

"Let's split up, that way we will find Koneko faster" Akeno said.

"No, we stick together, we are more safe that way" Rias said.

They searched quickly, everywhere, calling out Koneko's name many times. Every time they called, they received no response. There was one place left, so the three of them charged in. Upon kicking the doors into the gym, they saw Koneko lying on the floor bleeding; she had tears running down her face, Koneko looked horrible. They stared walking towards Koneko but stopped when they sensed a presence behind them, so they turned around.

"You are charged with…" Rias began talking to the man but stopped as she realized who it was.

"I-Issei?" Akeno and Kiba said simultaneously.

"I'm back..friends" Issei said spreading his arms open.

"Bastard" Kiba whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What did you say?" Issei said looking at Kiba.

'How could he just beat up Koneko like that?!'

'That asshole, bastard, fucker, demon, devil' Kiba stared into the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH" Kiba screamed.

"Die already monster!" Kiba yelled as he charged towards Issei while holding his sword tightly.

Issei was faster than Kiba and simply took a step to the right and then kicked Kiba in the ribs sending him flying and crashing into the gym wall.

"AAAAAAAAEERRGHFfff" Kiba screamed, one shot and Kiba was in terrible shape.

"Pathetic" Issei said calmly. Issei looked at Rias and saw her closing in with a front kick, in a split of a second Issei went into a split and then swept Rias of her foot. She landed hard on the floor. When Rias had realized what had happened, Issei was already up on his feet, he took a hold of her long crimson red hair and pulled her towards himself, staring into her blue eyes.

"OOOOOOFGH…AAAAAGHHHFF…" Rias moaned and screamed as she got multiple knee's into her stomach, she was then thrown across the room and crashed into the wall, bleeding and in terrible shape as Kiba, she was now lying on the floor clutching her stomach.

"That was a cheap attack Rias" said Issei, he then turned so he was facing Akeno who was staring at the gruesome scene in front of her.

"Issei I know you are angry but please don't do something drastic."

"Are you serious, drastic… I have been planning this for days!" Issei yelled.

"Akeno…Are you going to be a nice girl or a bad girl" Issei said staring at Akeno.

They stood like that for a moment before Akeno replied:

"Issei I have always been a bad girl" she then fired thunder at Issei. He dodged the lightning and disappeared before reappearing only a few centimeters in front of Akeno. Issei then proceeded with a flurry of attacks, hitting her in the ribs, solar plexus, throat, stomach, almost everywhere possible. Blood shot out from Akeno's mouth as every punch and kick made contact with her. She was half dead now, Issei took her chin by his fingers and lifted it up a bit then she said:

"What are you going to do?"

"I will have my revenge and…and…and she will beg me to kill her hahahaha" Issei laughed as he let go of Akeno's chin, she fell to the floor coughing up some more blood before closing her eyes, falling asleep.

"So how are we going to end this?" Issei said smirking while he looked at the unconscious O.R.C. members.

"By dying, devil!" Xenova yelled as she brought down her Durandal towards Issei.

"Oh what do we have here?" Issei said as he blocked the whole sword with his index finger.

'HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?' Xenovia thought as she tried to kill Issei.

"OOOOOFFFFH" Xenovia clutched her stomach, Issei had kicked her right in the stomach, when Xenovia was starting to get her breathing back on, she was immediately welcomed with a low kick to her left leg then another one at her right leg. Xenovia fell down, dropping her sword.

"Poor sword skills, Kiba is better" Issei said looking down at Xenovia.

'I will show you and that pathetic excuse of a knight' Xenovia thought as she endured intense pain from the attacks.

SWUSH

"Stay still so I can hit you meanie" Irina said as she swung at Issei with her sword.

"Haha, do you really think you two can beat me?"

"Watch me" Irina said as she leapt towards Issei.

Issei dodged the attack and then prepared a powerful low kick to Irina's left leg.

CRACK…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Irina screamed as she fell to the floor, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Who are you?" Xenovia said, intrigued by this powerful man.

"I'm Issei, nice to meet you" he said smiling.

Xenovia remembered that the devil swordsman talked about someone named Issei. 'So this is Issei' she thought. 'He sure is powerful but I will take him down.'

"AAAAAFFFFF-UCK" Xenovia screamed and flailed. Issei had put his foot on Xenovia's arm and he had begun putting some weight on that foot, so it was truly excruciating for Xenovia.

"You will not be able to kill me" Issei said bluntly.

"But I will be able to kill you" He said as he removed his foot from her arm and kicked her in the ribs instead making her roll a few meters across the gym.

**Play music**** Unravel; Artist (PelleK) Resume reading**

'Uh what happened, where am I?' she thought as she tried to stand up.

"Oh, Koneko you are awake?"

"Issei!"

'Issei that motherfucker, fuck him, this time he is going down and he is going to stay down this time, I will make sure of it.'

'Koneko you are so fucking dead now, so fucking dead, I will show you the true power of Issei, prepare to die you fucking bitch.'

"Yes that's me Koneko is there something you need?"

"Yes, die please" she stood up and got into a battle stance.

"Well…I guess this is the end my sweet, sweet kitten"

"Bring it" Koneko said as she charged.

Issei also charged, they met up in the center of the gym. Issei did a front kick, Koneko blocked it, she then tried to uppercut Issei but Issei dodged the attack and delivered a hard punch in Koneko's left kidney then another punch in her right kidney. She tried to dodge and block all the incoming attacks but he was superfast if he didn't land the first punch he would land the second punch. A roundhouse kick from Koneko made directly contact with Issei's head. He seemed unfazed by the attack and just looked at her before smiling. He punched her in the solar plexus four times then kicked her in the ribs and delivering many low kicks to her legs. Koneko was bruised, bleeding, had cuts all over herself and her clothes were torn. He finished her off.

FFRAGHHHHOUSH

"AAAH-AAH-AH-A-H-Hhh" Koneko groaned.

SWIIISFFRGH

Issei pulled out his hand and looked at the heart he held in his right hand. Koneko's eyes were emotionless and her body fell to the cold floor while blood kept gushing out of her from all kinds of places. He turned and looked at Irina who had a face of terror, he approached her and took her hands he then gave her Koneko's heart. Irina looked at her hands and saw the heart, her eyes opened even wider.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH" she screamed in fear.

Issei walked over to Rias and twirled her hair between his fingers. She looked so beautiful while she was sleeping, so innocent. This act didn't go unnoticed by Kiba. He slowly crawled towards Issei mumbling about stuff.

"What a waste" Issei said as he crouched down and took Kiba's head in his hand and snapped Kiba's neck.

"AAAOoooh" Rias yawned, she slowly opened her eyes and there in front of her was Kiba lying dead.

"EEEEEEEEEEHH?!" her eyes quickly turned to Issei who was beside Kiba's corpse. Issei approached Rias slowly.

"Stay aw-aw-away I-Issei, I warn you!" she said stammering.

"I'm sorry Rias…Gremory" as he said that he stuck the ancient knife into her heart and looked her in the eyes.

"I-Issei…." She said as her pupils were shaking for some seconds before she fell into a deep slumber. The knife went into her body, completely swallowed. Issei rose to his feet and went out of the gym.

"See ya" Issei said with his back towards the gym, waving his right hand as he kept on walking.

**It is soon Christmas everyone! :D Well take care, have fun and I might be seeing you later.**

**Don't forget to review this story and if you like it, hit follow and favorite ^^**

**Next time on…I will not die, I will survive**

"_Rias wake up!"_

"_Help me save them, please"_

"_Don't get yourself killed, I mean it, he is beyond saving"_

"_Don't do this Issei, please look deep inside your heart, can't you see even a small fragment of light"_


	14. Chapter 13 Identity Unknown Part 1

**A/N:**

**tsukiami725800: Well, I guess you will have to wait and see :)**

**Nintendoes Gamer: Thank you :)**

**Is there something anyone wants, like to happen? Anyways mow let's continue where we left off!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning when Issei woke up from his comfy bed. The sun was shining bright and there were hardly any clouds on the sky. Issei went down to the kitchen and prepared some tea and after that he went to this very comfortable armchair and sat down. He drank his tea while watching the flames from the fireplace dance.<p>

**Issei POV:**

That was some delicious tea, now I think I better go and see how Akeno is doing.

"Issei stop!" Azazel yelled.

A fallen angel how unpleasant and it's him also. Why is he here? To kill me or maybe arrest me? He can try all he wants, I'm not losing.

"What do you want Azazel?" I asked.

"I want you to bring back Koneko, Kiba and Rias Gremory."

"Well I don't want to" I replied.

"Then I, the fallen angels, the devils and the angels will force you" Azazel said angrily.

"So you are threatening me, that is very, very rude" I said with venom attached to my words.

"I am and you are outnumbered in strength and everything else, you can't win this…Issei" Azazel said with a serious tone.

Hmm so Azazel and the other factions want me to heal those O.R.C. members. I understand Rias but the others; I guess they are family to her. Should I comply or make hell on earth? It's a tough decision isn't it? I stared into Azazel's eyes and said:

* * *

><p><strong>What do you want to happen? Should Issei help Rias and the others or shall he fuck things up for the three factions and maybe later help them? I will be waiting for your decision dear readers. ^^<strong>


	15. Chapter 13 Identity Unknown Part 2

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the replies everyone! I appreciate it!**

**Now the story will continue...**

I stared into Azazel's eyes and said:

"Bring it old man."

"You fucking brat, I will teach you some respect" he yelled.

I saw him preparing for a right hook, so I ducked and punched him in the liver and proceeded to attack him on vital points. I kicked him in the groin, poked him in the eyes and punched him in the throat.

"Holy fuck!" he screamed as he staggered. I took hold of his arm while he was distracted and broke it.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK, YOU MOTHERFUUCKING KID…" he screamed as he fell to the wooden floor as he lied there, I kicked him and stomped on him.

"That was easy" I said smiling.

**Normal POV:**

Issei dragged the unconscious fallen angel down to his secret prison. He locked him up in a cell near Sirzechs cell. He chained Azazel to the stone wall, and smiled at the poor fallen angel.

Hell on earth had begun.

Akeno was at the clubhouse with the other O.R.C. members. She was a bit calmer now but she was still panicking a bit. What the hell was she supposed to do? Rias was paralyzed, Kiba and Koneko were dead. She softly cried and looked at her sleeping master. 'Issei, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I really liked you…why?' Akeno thought to herself as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys, I am so sorry" Akeno said as she took hold of Rias hand.

Issei was very happy, drinking his tea in front of his fireplace, humming a sweet melody. Now that he had taken Azazel out, was it time to confront the angels? Well Issei's plan was to wait for them to come for him; he was in no need to rush things. 'I think that I should do a home visit' Issei thought smirking.

*knock* *knock*

'I wonder who that is.' Akeno thought as she opened the door to the clubhouse.

'Stupid girl' Issei thought as he greeted Akeno with a front kick to the stomach. She let out sound of pain as she flew into a wall.

"You never improve Akeno, you are just a big busted.." Before Issei had finished his sentence Akeno had tried to blast Issei with a thunder attack.

"You missed" Issei said as he moved closer to Akeno. When Issei was very close to Akeno he began talking again.

"I just want to help Rias and the others" he said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Akeno said overjoyed.

"Yup, no worries I got this" Issei said as he went to the other O.R.C. members. He looked at the sleeping Rias; she looked cute when she was sleeping. 'Was he really going to save them?' Akeno thought as she looked at Issei. He leaned closer to Rias but before he could do anything a bright light appeared in the club room. 'Fuck…angels..fucking angels' Issei thought as he covered his eyes from the strong light.

"Issei stop this instant" Michael commanded.

"Oh, hello Michael, fancy seeing you around these parts" Issei said trying to lighten the mood.

"I am here to stop you and so are" Michael said and was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you don't trust me and all that other stuff but are you sure you want to go there?" Issei said looking at Michael.

"Go where?" Michael asked confused.

"Well…you will see once you get there" Issei replied with a big smile.

"So will you come with me peacefully or must I take you by force?" Michael said brushing off Issei's confusing question.

"I can ask the same…Michael"

"Stop joking around, I will count to three then if you do not come peacefully, I will have to resort to violence."

"Three!" Issei yelled then he punched Michael in the stomach so hard that shockwaves were filling the club room.

"OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF" Michael moaned in pain. He dropped to his knees and looked at the floor as he was trying to collect himself from the surprise attack.

"AAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFGH!" Michael screamed as he was hit with a knee to the stomach multiple times. Issei then broke off a leg from a chair and took hold of Michael's shirt and then with his other hand holding the wooden stake/leg, Issei impaled Michael with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" Michael screamed in agony as he experienced tremendous pain. He soon passed out after spurting out some blood from his mouth. Issei grabbed Michael and carried him, before he opened the door and headed out he said to Akeno:

"Clean this mess up it looks really disgusting, see you!" he then opened the door, closed it and carried Michael to his home where he chained him to a wall in a cell close to Azazel.

Akeno began cleaning the floor from all blood, she cried as she tried to remove all blood stains. It was really hurting her to live like this. She was thinking of committing suicide but she refused for now, she couldn't leave her friends, not yet.

"The disappearance of Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael is quite frightening; we haven't heard or seen any of them. I have been Josh and this is HaH, you´re daily source of information.

There was panic in all the three factions without leaders what were they supposed to do. The search for the three had been ongoing for months. Meanwhile Issei had been scheming, plotting. He had a brilliant plan after these months. 'You will all see, just you wait and see' Issei thought as he looked out of the window. He began chanting words:

"Livós, Livós, Ressós, Livós, Ressós, Al livós de ressós se devil" Issei stopped the chanting and then went to his training room.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUHHH" (everyone: Kiba, Rias, Koneko) gasped for air.

"It feels like I've been hit by a truck" moans Kiba in pain.

"Rias! Kiba! Koneko! You are alive!" yelled Akeno full of joy. She rushed to their sides and got them together then she hugged them with all her might.

"Woooh!" Rias said trying to calm Akeno.

"We are ok, are you ok Akeno?"

"Now I am" she happily replied.

Akeno told them what had happen while they were dead, no one knew how they returned to life but they guessed it had to be something with Issei. They were all pretty exhausted so everyone had to rest for a bit. 'Akeno, this is a message, never attack me again, you know what I can do and they should know too.'

"I don't even know why I do this stuff" Issei talked to himself.

"Yes NOW, I KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO!"

"I will slaughter everyone at the school tomorrow, like animals, everyone will die and I will bathe in their blood." Issei went to bed with a smile on his face.

**Next morning**

'Well time to get ready' Issei thought as he tied his shoes.

As Issei walked to school, he hummed a song because he was super happy; this was the final day of their lives but Issei was a bit sad though because he wanted to fuck Akeno, Rias or Koneko before he killed them but he could always fuck them while their dead right? As Issei was approaching the school grounds he tripped over a stone and he fell.

THUD!

Issei was knocked out; he had hit his head pretty hard. Some girls from the school saw him and helped Issei to the school nurse. They left him there and hurried to class, it wasn't long before the rumor of a hot guy who had been carried to the school nurse. When Koneko heard this, she was very intrigued or maybe even considering another attempt at killing Issei. As Koneko was walking to the nurse's office she saw snowflakes falling down. 'A white Christmas' she thought as she kept heading towards the office. She opened the door and saw Issei and he was starting to wake up. Koneko hurried over to Issei's bed, she was prepared to strangle him or break his neck, anything. 'An angel, I'm in heaven.'

Issei opened his eyes and looked at Konkeo and she looked back at him then he said:

"Who are you?"

**I will try to make these chapters longer or produce them quicker but anyways **

**Merry Christmas everyone! /Felharstory**


End file.
